Only U
by ItaVi
Summary: KrisTao/KrAy/ChanTao/Chanbaek.. ch4 UPDATE...! HUFFFTT.. dari pada ff ini terbengkalai.. karena saya mau Hiatus.. ada yang mau lnjtin..? tpi izin dulu kesaya..? PM aja.. TERIMAKASIH...
1. Chapter 1

**Semoga ini lebih terasa feelnya..**

**EXO**

**KrisTao/ChanTao/KrisLay**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Only U..**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

.

.

_Hal pertama yang kuingin kulihat adalah dirimu.. tapi kau malah memalingkan wajahmu dariku.. seburuk itukah aku dimatamu.. maaf.. maaf jika memang aku bersalah padamu.., kumohon biarkan aku mencoba memilikimu dengan caraku sendiri.. tapi jika memang masih tidak bisa.. biarkan aku melepaskanmu dengan caraku sendiri…_

.

.

.

Huang Zitao gadis remaja 17 tahun menatap miris dua orang didalam kelasnya.. ia ingin menangis tapi ia berusaha menahan airmata yang ingin keluar. Dihadapannya sendiri.. tunangannya, Kris Wu berani berpelukan dengan wanita lain. Tao menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tembok depan kelasnya. Awalnya ia kembali kekelasnya hanya ingin mengambil buku yang tertinggal didalam kelas, tapi ternyata ia melihat hal yang membuat hatinya remuk hingga terasa sampai tulangnya.

"mianhe Kris-oppa.. aku tidak bisa.." ucapan Lay, wanita yang berpelukan dengan tunangan Tao. Tao masih terdiam dibalik tembok kelas.

"kenapa..? karena Taozi..?" tanya Kris, tunangan Tao. Lay bergetar mendengar nama Tao disebut oleh Kris. Dan Tao sedikit bergeming mendengar namanya disebut.

"aku masih mencintaimu.." ucap Kris Wu remaja berusia 19 tahun itu pada Lay. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lay.

Berkali-kali Tao mengedipkan matanya agar air mata yang menjadi bukti kelemahannya tidak keluar. Ia menyenderkan punggung mugilnya pada tembok kokoh dibelakangnya berharap tembok itu dapat menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Tao memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Hanya tiga kata.. dan itu sukses membuat hati seorang Huang Zitao, gadis paling angkuh di Exo Internasional High School hancur dalam sekali kejapan mata. Tao kembali melirik mereka dari balik pintu. Tanpa diduga dengan sedikit memaksa Kris mencium bibir Lay. Ia menutup matanya kasar, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tao yang berada dibalik tembok kelas itu sudah tidak tahan lagi dan langsung menggebrak pintu secara kasar. Ia memasang wajah polos sekaligus angkuh untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya. Sedangkan Kris dan Lay langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka karena gebrakkan pintu yang sangat keras.

"mianhe.. apa aku mengganggu kalian..? aku hanya ingin mengambil buku.., dan tak sengaja aku melihat kalian, oh ya.. sekalian saja, berhubung aku ketua kelas, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian.." kata Tao pelan dengan nada mengejek dan terhenti sebentar. Tao mengambil buku diatas mejanya.

"seharusnya kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kurang pantas disekolah.. jika kalian ingin berciuman atau melakukan lebih.. harusnya kalian tidak melakukannya didalam kelas, lakukan saja dihotel,.. karena mungkin sajakan ada orang lain yang melihat.." sambung Tao santai dan penuh seringaian mengejek dari bibir ranumnya. Kris dan Lay hanya terdiam dengan ucapan Tao.

"dan sebagai ketua kelas ini aku wajib untuk menjaga ketenangan kelas.. kalian tahu maksudku.." lanjut Tao. Kris menatapnya tidak suka.

"Tao-ssi.. kumohon jangan salah paham tentang apa yang kau li-.." ucapan lembut Luhan terpotong oleh bentakan Tao.

"DIAMM.. kau.., kau tahu kau itu sumber masalah disini.. jangan sok menengahi.. dasar perempuan jalang.." bentak Tao membuat Kris tersentak, ia tak rela jika gadis yang ia cintai saat ini dikatakan jalang oleh Tao. Tangannya terangkat.. dan dalam sekali ayun tangannya mengenai pipi kanan Tao. sedangkan Tao hampir terjengkang kesamping. Pipinya terasa panas.. tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Kris.

"sumber masalah..? kau tahu semua masalah ini datang.. sejak kau pulang dari Cina.. harusnya kau tidak pernah kembali lagi kesini.." sahut Kris pada Tao. Sebersit rasa bersalah melitas dihati Kris namun ia berusaha menepisnya jauh-jauh dengan alasan Tao sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"aaa.. ia.. kau benar, ini semua gara-gara aku.. astaga bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya,,." Jawab Tao tenang dengan nada sok polos. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit dipipi dan hatinya.

"kau benar-benar tidak punya hati,.." ucapan Kris membuat Tao mengandah keatas menatap Kris yang memang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya. Tao menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali saat itu juga. Matanya mulai memerah, airmatanya sudah berada diujung pelupuk matanya.. ia berusaha menahannya.

"aku memang tidak punya hati Kris-oppa.." balas Tao meninggalkan mereka dengan seringaian angkuhnya. Sedangkan Lay menatap Tao khawatir.

.

.

Tao melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, Exo Internasional High School.. sekolah paling terkenal sekaligus terbaik di Korea. Langkah Tao yang tadinya santai semakin lama semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu. Andai tadi ia tidak segera keluar kelas pasti Lay dan Kris sudah melihatnya menangis. Tao terus berlari hingga melupakan bahwa ia membawa mobil disekolah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, ia hanya ingin berlari melampiaskan semua sakit hatinya dengan berlari. Ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan ia pasrah kemana kakinya akan membawa, Tao terus menghapus air mata yang tidak berhenti menetes.

'aku berharap aku bisa melupakannya.. aku mohon tuhan.. ini terlalu sakit untukku..kumohon bantu aku melupakannya..' pintanya pada sang Tuhan. Usahanya mengejar Kris dua tahun belakangan sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Hasilnya justru sebaliknya Tao berfikir.. Kris jadi semakin membencinya. Bahkan sangat, amat, terlalu membenci Tao. Tao masih terus berlari. Hingga ia berhenti disebuah cafe pinggir jalan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena lelah. Ia duduk didepan café itu. Airmatanya kembali mengalir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

'kenapa harus aku yang salah tempat disini.. kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku..' batinya. Tao menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya dilipatan tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Lima belas menit berlalu membuat Tao mulai menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Tao menghela nafas pelan. Mata pandanya menatap kosong jalanan didepannya. Kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan café itu. Akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah taman hiburan. Dan tanpa ambil pusing ia langsung memasukinya.

.

.

Esok harinya Tao berangkat kesekolahnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Kris maupun Lay. Tapi ia harus siap menghadapinya. Tao menarik nafas pelan, dan selanjutnya ia memasang wajah angkuh sekaligus polosnya saat memasuki kelasnya. Tao mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sisi ruang kelasnya. Dan benar saja Kris dan Lay terlihat sedang bercanda, Lay tersenyum malu ketika menanggapi godaan dari Kris. Tao tersenyum sinis menatap mereka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung mengambil langkah cepat dan duduk didepan bangku yang Kris dan Lay tempati. Membuat mereka langsung menatap punggung Tao canggung.

"lanjutkan.. jangan pedulikan aku.." kata Tao pada Kris dan Lay, ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"memang siapa yang mau memperdulikanmu.." ketus Kris menatap punggung Tao yang berada didepannya. Lay memukul lengan Kris pelan. Kris heran dengan Tao kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini, yang ia tahu dulu Tao adalah seorang gadis penurut dan baik hati.

"baguslah.." sahut Tao sinis. Tao menarik nafasnya pelan.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah komik dari dalam tasnya. Lalu berpura-pura membacanya dengan serius. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menangis. Tak lama setelah itu seorang gadis menghampirinya. Ia duduk disamping Tao dengan celotehnya. Sedangkan Tao hanya menatapnya malas. Lalu kembali menatap komik ditangannya.

"kau tahu Tao.. hari ini ada murid baru.. apa kau tidak ingin mengerjainya.. seperti yang biasa kamu lakukan dengan teman-temanmu.." katanya pada Tao.

"apa kau sedang meledekku Baekhyun.." tanya Tao dengan nada tidak suka.

"tidak.. aku hanya bertanya.." balas Byun Baekhyun sahabat Tao. Baekhyun dan Tao, selama ini mereka berteman dengan baik meski mereka sering bertengkar dan selalu berbeda pendapat, mereka sadar bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah teman baik. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya sahabat bagi Tao, dan Baekhyun menganggap Tao seseorang yang selalu ada disaat ia merasa butuh seseorang. Tao sudah seperti saudara baginya. Hanya Tao yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang selalu kesepian.

"tapi pertanyaanmu membuatku tersinggung.." ketus Tao menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau tersinggung..? hahaha.. aku baru tahu jika kau bisa tersinggung.. hahaha.." Baekhyun menertawakan Tao dengan keras. Membuat Kris dan Lay menatap mereka heran. Tao yang sudah tidak sabar lagi akhirnya memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan keras, hingga membuat Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"kenapa kau memukulku..?" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"kau sendiri yang mulai duluan.." bentak Baekhyun pada Tao. Tao mencoba menahan marahnya.

"kau yang memancingku untuk memulainya.." Tao melempar komiknya kearah Baekhyun.

"aku tidak memancingmu Tao.. aku **hanya bertanya.. bertanya..**" balas Baekhyun dengan penuh tekanan. Tao kembali duduk dibangkunya. Ia menghela nafas untuk menahan marahnya pada Baekhyun. Karena semarah apapun Tao itu tidak akan berguna bagi Baekhyun.

"baiklah.. hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin mengerjai orang Baekhyun.. kalaupun ada orang yang ingin kukerjai itu adalah dua orang yang saat ini berada dibelakangku dan juga kau.." gumam Tao. Kris juga Lay yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka menatap bingung. Kenapa jadi mereka yang dibawa-bawa coba..?

"kaukan sudah terlalu sering mengerjai Lay.. apa kau tidak bosan.. dan Kris aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengerjainya.." Baekhyun kembali duduk disamping Tao dengan wajah tak berdosanya itu, ia tahu Tao tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti Kris meski kenyataannya ia sudah menyakiti Kris dengan memisahkannya dari Lay, kekasihnya. Ketika Tao ingin menjawab tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tersungkur didepan bangkunya dengan tubuh penuh tepung dan telur diseluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun menatap orang itu secara intens. Tao juga memperhatikan orang yang berada didepannya dengan intens. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Tao dan Baekhyun mengenali orang itu. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri anak itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Oh Sehun..? kau tak apa.." tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Tao masih mematung menatap interaksi Baekhyun dan anak yang Baekhyun panggil Sehun tadi. Iya.. Tao ingat.. anak itulah yang kemarin ia jumpai ditaman hiburan, lalu tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun disana dan kemudian mereka bermain hingga larut malam dan melupakan semua apa yang terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang mengajarinya dan Baekhyun tentang arti sebuah kesederhana. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman-temannya yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas, teman Tao yang lain, Zelo dan Himchan datang menghampiri mereka. Sehun menatap Tao datar.

"Hai.. Tao.. kau sudah datang.. dia adalah murid baru dan dia murid beasiswa.. ayo kerjai dia.. seperti kita mengerjai murid beasiswa lain.. ini ada tepung untukmu.." ucap Himchan memberikan sekantung tepung dan sebutir telur pada Tao. Tao menatap datar tepung dan telur dikedua tangannya. Baekhyun menatap Tao penuh harap agar Tao tak melempar Sehun dengan tepung dan telur ditangannya. Entah apa yang difikirkan Tao, ia memecahkan telur yang berada ditangan kanannya dan memasukannya kedalam kantung palastic berisi tepung. Tao mengocoknya dengan santai disalah satu tanganya. Lalu Tao melempar campuran tepung dan telur itu kearah Sehun.. tapi entah bagaimana kantung itu justru berubah arah pada Himchan. Lemparan itu tepat mengenai bahu kiri Himchan. Himchan dan Zelo menatap Tao tak percaya. Kris dan Lay yang juga masih berada diruangan itupun menatap Tao tak percaya layaknya Himchan dan Zelo.

"apa yang kau lakukan.. kenapa kau malah melempar Himchan, Huang Zitao..?" teriak Zelo.

"eh..? mengenaimu ya.. mianhe.. aku tidak sengaja.." elak Tao memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan membuat-buat nada suaranya seperti ejekan pada mereka berdua. Sepertinya Tao berhasil membuat Himchan dan Zelo marah.

"aku yakin kau tadi sengaja Huang Zitao.. kami sudah terlalu mengerti mana yang disengaja mana yang tidak.." balas Himchan marah.

"bagus.. jangan menyentuhnya… dan mulai hari ini jangan sok akrab lagi denganku.." gumam Tao membuat semua orang yang berada didalam kelas itu cengo mendengar perkataan Tao. Pasalnya selama ini Tao selalu bersama mereka dan selalu membela semua kesalahan mereka, dan sekarang apa yang Tao lakukan.. Tao membuang mereka.

"apa maksudmu.." Himchan benar-benar tak mengerti ada apa dengan Tao.

"aku yakin telingamu masih berfungsi.." jawab Tao pedas.

"kau fikir kau siapa membuang kami.. kau tahu.. kami selalu ada bersamamu… ketika mereka semua meninggalkanmu.. dan asal kau tahu semua anak disekolah ini sangat membencimu.." Zelo membentak Tao dengan nada tinggi.

"aku sudah terbiasa dengan kebencian mereka padaku.. jadi jangan bertingkah seolah kau berharga untukku.." Tao menjawabnya dengan datar.

"apa kau fikir aku tidak tahu kalian mendekatiku hanya untuk memanfaatkan aku..?" lanjut Tao mengejek. Zelo dan Himchan diam. Tao tersenyum menang.

"kau benar-benar angkuh.. pantas saja Kris tidak pernah mencintaimu.. karena Lay jelas lebih baik darimu.." jawab Himchan kasar. Sekilas terlihat perubahan diraut raut wajah Tao, sebelum raut wajahnya kembali menjadi angkuh seperti sebelumnya. Lay agak kaget ketika disamakan dengan Tao dan mereka bilang dia jauh lebih baik dengan Tao, terselip sedikit rasa bangga dihatinya. Kris menyeringai melihat Tao seakan sudah tidak bisa mengelak dengan pernyataan itu. Sepertinya ia senang..

"iya… iya.. dia memang lebih baik dariku.. Tcchh… aku bosan mendengarnya.." ucap Tao dengan nada dibuat-buat. Tao melirik sehun yang sedang berada disamping Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia tidak tega melihat Sehun dibully seperti itu. Lalu Tao melempar sebuah kunci lokernya kearah Sehun. Sehun menatap Tao bingung.

"ganti bajumu.. ada baju olahraga dilokerku.. baju itu kebesaran untukku.." kata Tao pada Sehun. Tanpa bertanya lagi Sehun langsung meninggalkan kelas Tao menuju kelasnya. Sehun memang baru kelas satu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Tao yang sudah kelas tiga.

"Wahhh.. lihat, ternyata Huang Zitao sudah berubah menjadi seorang penolong bagi anak korban bullying.." sahut Xiumin, teman sekelas Tao lebih tepatnya sahabat Lay. Hal itu langsung mendapat teguran dari Lay. Tao melirik Xiumin tidak suka, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"hahaha.. benar.. lihat saja dia.. sok membela.. padahal selama ini dia yang selalu meyuruh mereka membully siswa lain.." tambah Kyungsoo yang juga sahabat Lay. Alasan kenapa mereka berkata seperti itu karena mereka sudah bosan melihat Tao dan teman-teman se-genk itu membully murid-murid baru maupun lama disekolah ini.. saat ini mereka masih tidak percaya jika saat ini Tao membela seseorang. Mereka berfikir pasti sekarang Tao hanya cari perhatian saja.

"kalian mau dibully…" giliran Baekhyun yang menjawab mereka dengan sinis. Tao memandang Baekhyun sebentar. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun tajam.

"baiklah.. mulai besok.. aku dan Tao yang akan membully kalian dengan senang hati.." sambung Baekhyun langsung duduk dibangkunya. Lalu beberapa detik berikutnya sang gurupun masuk kedalam ruangan itu, hingga membuat mereka semua kembali duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa Tao sadari Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa sedikit demi sedikit Kris merasa Tao mulai kembali seperti yang dulu sebelum ia pergi ke Cina. Tao yang manis, Tao yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan tingkahnya yang polos. Ia takut.. ia takut jika suatu hari nanti hatinya akan kembali pada Tao sementara saat ini ia sudah mengikat hati dengan Lay. Iya.. ia pernah sempat menyukai Tao, sebelum Tao pergi ke Cina. Bahkan ia sangat mencintai Tao dulu.. tapi semenjak Tao pergi ke Cina tanpa memberi kabar apapun pada Kris saat itulah perasaannya semakin memudar pada Tao. Dan dua tahun lalu Tao kembali disaat Kris sudah memiliki Lay. Bahkan ia membuat hidupnya satu tahun belakangan menjadi semakin sulit dengan pertunangan mereka. Tidak boleh.. Kris tidak boleh kembali menyukai Tao.. karena dia hanya mencintai Lay. Tapi bagaimana jika ia benar-benar kembali mencintai Tao seperti dulu.. ah sudahlah Kris pusing memikirkannya.. lagipula ia juga yakin ia akan selalu mencintai Lay seperti saat ini. Itukan menurutmu Kris..

.

.

.

Tao berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman dikota Seoul, dan kebetulan sekali hari ini ada festival bunga sakura. Lumayankan untuk menghibur hatinya yang sedang tidak menentu saat ini. Ia membeli es krim satu cup plastic untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu mulai mengelilingi taman itu sendirian untuk menyaksikan acara inti dari festival itu. Ia terseyum lembut menatap bunga-bunga sakura itu berjatuhan. Tao memandang bunga sakura itu kagum. Ia ingin seperti bunga-bunga yang telah berguguran itu, meski mereka harus menjatuhkan diri tapi mereka bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya bahagia. Ia kembali teringat oleh tunangannya yang beberapa hari lalu menamparnya. Senyuman Tao berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Harusnya ia tak memaksakan ini semua. Harusnya dari awal ia tidak pernah kembali ke Korea. Tao terus saja menyalahkan dirinya. Hingga ia melamun ditengah-tengah orang yang saat ini sedang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

"Tao..? Huang Zitao..?" panggil seseorang dibelakang Tao. Tao memutar tubuhnya kaget. Tao menatap orang itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"ini aku Tao,.! Jangan bilang kau lupa padaku.. kau ini.. dasar panda bermemori buruk.." jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju Tao yang masih terlihat bingung. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini, kenapa ia bertingkah seolah-olah ia kenal dengan Tao. Dan satu yang tidak Tao terima.. orang ini berani sekali mengatakan Tao adalah 'panda bermemori buruk'. Sungguh orang ini membuat Tao kesal. Tapi.. tunggu.. Tao mengingat sesuatu.. hanya satu orang yang dulu sering memanggilnya 'panda bermemori buruk'.. siapa lagi jika bukan….

"Chanyeol..? Park Chanyeol..?" orang itu tersenyum lembut pada Tao. orang itu hanya berjarak satu meter didepan Tao. Tao menjatuhkan es krim cup yang berada ditangannya.

"heh.. berani sekali kau memanggilku begitu.. dasar tidak sopan…!" teriaknya berpura-pura marah pada Tao. Tao menatap orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu dengan tatapan rindu. Tatapan Chanyeol kembali melembut pada Tao. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Tao yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Ia meraih tubuh mungil Tao dan memeluknya dalam. Tao masih agak linglung ketika berada dipelukan Chanyeol. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Chayeol mengelus rambut panjang Tao.

"aku merindukanmu.." gumam Chanyeol pelan memeluk Tao.

"oppa.. Chanyeol-oppa.." panggil Tao lembut. Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya pada Tao. Ia menatap Tao dengan senyuman tulus diwajah tampannya.

"apa kabar Tao..? kau terlihat sehat.." candanya pada Tao. Tao kembali tersenyum tulus. Inilah Tao yang sebenarnya. Tao yang selalu tersenyum tulus pada orang lain.

"ia aku baik saja.. kapan kau kembali dari London.." tanya Tao lembut.

"kemarin.." balas Chanyeol singkat. Tao kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Entahlah yang pasti ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol saat ini. Ia sangat rindu dengan sosok Chanyeol yang sudah seperti kakaknya.

"sepertinya kau juga sangat merindukan aku ya.." gumam Chanyeol membalas pelukan Tao. Tao mengangguk pelan dipelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"oh ya.. kudengar kau bertunangan dengan Kris.." Tao menatap Chanyeol sedih tak lama hingga ia kembali ceria. Sedangkan Chanyeol..? ia merasa kelu ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Karena bagaimanapun ia pernah mencintai Tao, bahkan hingga sekarangpun masih.

"ia.. aku bertunangan dengannya.. jadi kau jangan terlalu dekat denganku.." balas Tao berusaha untuk ceria dan bahagia dengan tunangannya saat ini. Chanyeol menyadari ada yang janggal. Ia merasa Tao kata-kata ceria Tao itu sangat dipaksakan.

"bagaimana jika sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu..?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Hal itu kembali membuat Tao merasa bersalah lagi pada Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol harus mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi sih.. Tao menghela nafas.

"terserah kau saja.." balas Tao pelan.

.

.

. TBC…

.

kalau mau lanjut Review min. 20.. kalau nggak y udah… nggak papa…. hehehe *ditimpuk reader..

Sebenarnya fic ini special pakek telur buat ultah Kris-oppa… ngomong2 soal kris-oppa.. Exotic percaya sama oppa.. bagi kami itu hanya hoax.. pai..pai..


	2. Chapter 2

**EXO/SMEnt/romance/drama**

**.**

**.**

**By: ItaVi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Only U**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

Tao melirik belakang bangkunya sedikit. Hufftt.. ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari kelasnya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak..? jika saat ini tunangannya sedang memamerkan kebahagiaannya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa bangku dari tempat duduk Tao dan Baekhyun, yang memang duduk dibangku paling depan. Baekhyun yang saat ini berada disampingnya hanya menatap Tao lembut. Ia tahu saat ini Tao sedang menahan perasaannya. Baekhyun beralih menatap Kris dan Lay yang sedang suap-suapan sarapan disana. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kris masih terlihat sangat mencintai Lay, meski sudah bertunangan dengan Tao. Dan bagi semua anak disekolah ini —tepatnya para siswi— Tao itu adalah seorang gadis angkuh, manja, dan sok berkuasa yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam kehidupan Kris lalu menghancurkan hubungan antara Kris dan Lay. Tao memang manis dan kaya, tapi ia tidak secantik dan sebaik Lay. Bagaikan Lay itu adalah seorang malaikat dan Tao adalah seorang devil. Lay yang baik, mandiri, sederhana dan semua hal yang membuatnya terlihat mengagumkan.. dan Tao yang kasar, angkuh, sombong dan semua hal yang membuatnya terlihat seperti tokoh antagonis. Tapi bukan berarti Tao itu adalah orang yang tidak punya hatikan..? jauh berbeda dengan Lay bukan..? tapi bisa saja.. suatu hari nanti seorang malaikatpun bisa berubah menjadi Lucifer..? benar tidak..?.

"hei.." panggil Baekhyun menepuk pundak Tao. Tao menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Tao. Tao membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"lepaskan saja dia jika memang kau sudah tidak bisa menahannya.." suruh Baekhyun pada Tao.

"beritahu aku caranya.." jawab Tao lirih. Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tersenyum pahit kearah Tao yang menatapnya sedikit berharap.

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.. habis aku tidak pernah mengalami kisah percintaan sama sepertimu,.." gumamnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tao menghela nafas sekali lagi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar ia bisa merelakan tunangannya itu berbahagia dengan pujaan hatinya. Baginya semua itu sangat sulit ia lakukan. Ia terlalu mencintai pemuda bernama Kris Wu itu.

"kita pikirkan saja nanti.. sebentar lagi Yunho-seongsaenim datang.." tambah Baekhyun.

Berselang lima menit seongsaenim yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun memasuki kelas. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sang guru membawa dua orang murid dibelakangnya, sepertinya itu murid baru. Dan Tao sangat mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Siswa dikelas itu beralih memperhatikan tiga orang itu bergantian. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan kecil dari beberapa siswi tentang mereka. Dan sepertinya hanya Kris yang sedikit terkejut disini. Dia terkejut melihat salah satu orang yang berada didepan. Ia.. Park Chanyeol salah satu sahabatnya ternyata sudah kembali dari London.

"selamat pagi anak-anak.. seperti yang sudah terlihat.. kita kedatangan dua murid baru hari ini.. silahkan Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jun Myeon.. perkenalkan diri kalian.." suruh songsaenim.

"anyeong.. Park Chanyeol imnida.." ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lembut. Dan Tao menyadari hal itu. Ia menyenggol bahu kiri Baekhyun dan mulai menggodanya.

"kau menyukainya ya.. kau terlambat Baekkie.. dia menyukaiku.." goda Tao. Membuat ekspresi Baekhyun berubah kesal. Tao hanya cekikikan sendiri melihat raut wajah sebal Baekhyun.

"kau mengenalnya..?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk pelan dan masih cekikikan tidak jelas. Tao dan Baekhyun kembali menghadap depan setelah pemuda disebelah Chanyeol angkat suara untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jun Myeon iminida.. tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Suho.. mohon batuannya.." katanya lembut dan tersenyum.

'tipe malaikat sekali.. tapi mengerjai mereka sedikit sebagai salam perkenalan sebagai murid baru disekolah ini tidak apakan..?' sahut Tao dalam hati. Tao membisikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Entah apa itu yang pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Tepat saat Chanyeol dan Suho berjalan menuju tempatnya masing-masing, Tao dan Baekhyun sedikit memasang kaki mereka kesamping. Dan kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menghentikan Suho dengan memanggilnya pasti Suho sudah terjatuh didepan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"nona Huang… bisa kau singkirkan kakimu dan kaki temanmu dari depan kami.. kalian sedikit menghalangi kami.." kata Chanyeol dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Semua murid melihat kearah mereka. Chanyeol tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang Tao lakukan, ternyata kebiasaan Tao mengerjai orang yang ia kenal maupun yang tidak ia kenal masih juga ada sampai sekarang. Dasar Panda menyebalkan…

Tao dan Baekhyun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena ketahuan akan mengerjai orang, lalu mereka mulai menyingkirkan kaki mereka dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa mereka. Yunho, sang songsaenim menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan.

"Zitao.. Baekhyun.. bisa kerjakan soal dibuku paket halaman 40 nomer 21 dan 23..?" suruh Yunho pada Baekhyun dan Tao. Mereka mengerti maksud Yunho yang sedang menegur mereka dengan menyuruh mengerjakan soal. Tao dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian maju kedepan untuk mengerjakan perintah Yunho. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis melihat Tao berjalan melewatinya. Dan Kris memperhatikan dengan intens hal itu. 'jadi Tao sudah tahu jika Chanyeol sudah kembali dari London..' fikirnya ketika melihat Tao yang menatap Chanyeol biasa saja.

.

.

.

Tttteet.. tettt….teett.. bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat. Bukannya keluar untuk pergi kekantin atau kemana, tapi Tao dan Baekhyun malah sedang terlihat sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Yunho seongsaenim yang baru saja keluar. hufftt,.. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Andai saja ia tidak mengikuti ide Tao yang ingin mengerjai dua anak baru tadi pasti ia tidak akan mendapatkan tugas tambahan dari Yunho, meski soal-soal itu tidak terlalu sulit untuknya dan juga Tao, tapi tetap saja ini menyebalkan. Ia beralih menatap Tao yang masih dengan serius mengerjakan semua tugas tambahannya.

"coba saja tadi aku tidak mengikutimu mengerjai mereka.. pasti aku tidak akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas menyebalkan ini.." gumam Baekhyun pada Tao. Tao melirik Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah Tao.

"memang siapa yang menyuruhmu menyetujuinya.." balas Tao kesal. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memilih kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dari pada menjawab balasan Tao. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas. Hanya ada beberapa orang disini seperti Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho yang sedang ditempat duduknya masing-masing, Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Lay yang terlihat sedang bersenda gurau, juga Luhan yang sedang berada dipojok kelas sendirian sambil membaca buku.

"AKU BOSANNNN.." teriaknya kesal membuat semua yang diruangan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"TAOO… ayo keluar.. kau tidak lihat disini isinya orang-orang membosankan.." sambungnya menarik lengan Tao. Sedang yang ditarik berusaha keras untuk tetap focus mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Hingga akhirnya dia kesal dan menyentakan tanganya yang sedang ditarik-tarik oleh Baekhyun.

"hei.. bukan kami yang membosankan tapi kau saja yang gampang bosan dengan sesuatu.." sahut Xiumin yang berada dibelakang mereka, Xiumin langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Lay. Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakang ia menatap Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan juga Lay dengan sinis. Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho melihat interaksi mereka. sedangkan Luhan..? ia masih sibuk dengan baca bukunya.

"apa urusannya denganmu bakpao.." jawab Baekhyun tenang. Xiumin memandang Baekhyun kesal. Baginya tidak ada yang boleh memanggilnya bakpao kecuali Chen, kekasih tercinta.

"tidak ada.. ah,. Wajar saja jika kau gambang bosan dengan sesuatu.. kaukan memang selalu kesepian.. hahaha.. **dasar gadis kurang kasih sayang**.." kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo membuat tubuh Baekhyun serasa membeku ditempat.

"kenapa..? apa pernyataanku itu benar..?" Kyungsoo menyeringai pada Baekhyun.

Kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi memang tepat mengenai sasaran. Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol menyerngitkan sebelah alisnya menatap Baekhyun. Kris menatap Tao yang sepertinya sedang menahan sesuatu. Tao meremas buku paket yang berada didepannya dengan lumayan keras. Terlihat dari genggaman tangannya yang begitu kuat. Dan tanpa Kris duga Tao berbalik pada Kyungsoo dengan buku paket yang masih diremasnya. Rasanya Tao tidak terima jika Kyungsoo mengatai Baekhyun 'gadis kurang kasih sayang'. Meskipun itu adalah suatu kenyataan.

"Braaakk.. Awww…" terdengar suara lemparan dan tepat mengenai kepala Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, Kris dan Suho yang awalnya hanya memperhatikan mereka membelalakan mata. Bukan Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Huang Zitao sang sahabat tercinta. Kyungsoo menatap Tao geram.

"sakit ya.." tanya Tao dengan nada mengejek pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan bingung.

"kau—.." kyungsoo menunjuk Tao kesal.

"kenapa..? tidak terima..?" potong Tao. Lay sedikit bereaksi melihat sahabatnya sedang meringis kesakitan memegang kepalanya karena lemparan Tao.

"kau tak apa.." tanya Lay pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan masih memegang kepalanya.

"cukup.. jangan menyakiti mereka.." Lanjut Lay membela dua sahabatnya pada Tao yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Tao berjalan mendekati mereka, ia berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menatap Tao diam. Kris berdiri dari bangkunya. Chanyeol, Suho juga Luhan masih diam memperhatikan mereka.

"kau berbicara seolah mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar.." jawab Tao santai.

"aku tahu mereka salah.. kumohon maafkan mereka—.." mohon Lay pada Tao. Lay hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Tao. Ia sudah cukup lelah selalu bermasalah dengan Tao karena masalah Kris. Dan sekarang ia tidak mau bermasalah lagi dengan Tao karena sahabatnya.

"Lay kenapa kita yang harus minta maaf.. kenapa tidak mereka saja.. oh ayolah.. mereka yang selalu mengerjai kita.." sahut Xiumin kesal. Lay diam.

"apa kau fikir dengan membalas mereka, semuanya akan selesai.." bentak Lay pada Xiumin.

'kau terlalu baik Lay..' batin Kris. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Lay, semua ini tidak akan selesai jika tidak ada yang mengalah diantara mereka.

"hei.. hei.. hentikan drama ini.. dan kau Lay.., aku sedang tidak ada urusan denganmu.." sahut Tao sinis.

"Huang Zitao.. bisa kau panggil dia dengan lebih sopan.. usiamu dua tahun dibawahnya.." jawab Kyungsoo membela Lay.

"kau ini lucu sekali.. bagaimana bisa aku bersikap sopan dengan orang yang sedang mengganggu hubunganku dengan tunanganku sendiri.." ucap Tao dingin. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak sekali lagi. Jadi benar dugaannya. Pertunangan Tao dan Kris memang ada yang janggal.

"dan satu lagi.. jangan metang-mentang kau berasal dari keluarga yang sangat perhatian padamu maka kau bisa mengatai seseorang yang kurang kasih.. harusnya kau menjaga keluargamu agar suatu hari nanti tidak terjadi sebuah perselisihan dikeluargamu.. dan membuatmu kehilangan kasih sayang itu.." sambung Tao pada Kyungsoo.

"kau mendoakan keluargaku hancur..?" bentak Kyungsoo pada Tao.

"tentu saja.." jawab Tao cepat. Tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Tao dan berusaha menjambak rambut panjang Tao. tapi sayang tangannya sudah lebih dahulu ditahan oleh Tao, Tao langsung memelintirnya dengan keras dan membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan. Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Tao yang sedang memelintir tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan terpaksa Tao menarik tangannya melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"sudah cukup.. aku ingin bicara denganmu.." bisik Chanyeol pada Tao. lalu menarik tangan Tao untuk segera keluar meninggalkan kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus menarik tangan Tao hingga balkon belakang sekolah. Tao yang kesal langsung menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman tangan besar Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, cengkraman Chanyeol terlalu kuat untuk dirinya. Chanyeol melempar tubuh Tao kearah tembok yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia menjepit tubuh Tao diantara tembok juga tubuhnya.

"aw.." rintih Tao ketika tubuhnya mendarat pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"jelaskan padaku tentang semuanya.." suruh Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, hanya saja nadanya naik satu oktaf.

"apalagi yang perlu kujelaskan..?" jawab Tao kesal.

"hal pertama yang harus kau jelaskan adalah kenapa kau sudah kelas tiga, bukankah seharusnya kau masih kelas dua..? kedua apa yang terjadi diantara pertunangan kalian berdua..?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tegasnya.

"aku ikut kelas akselarasi.. dan apa yang terjadi antara pertunanganku dan Kris biar kami sendiri yang selesaikan.." gumam Tao lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. ia tahu maksud Tao. Lalu tatapannya melembut dan memeluk tubuh mungil Tao. kenapa Tao bisa serapuh ini hanya karena Kris..? setidaknya itu fikiran Chanyeol. Dalam hidupnya, sekalipun ia tak pernah rela jika Tao terluka. Hatinya ikut teriris ketika melihat Tao seperti ini. Tao membalas pelukan Chanyeol, satu hal yang Tao sukai dari Chanyeol adalah pelukan Chanyeol yang selalu terasa menenangkan untuknya.

.

Kris menatap dua orang yang sedang saling memeluk didepan matanya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak rela jika melihat Tao, sang tunangan bersama dengan pemuda lain selain dirinya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi hatinya. Ia tidak suka.. ia benci melihat Tao bersama dengan Chanyeol, sekalipun Chanyeol itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Kris beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Tao yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Tao membereskan semua buku-bukunya. Dan bersiap untuk segera pulang. Namun gerakannya terhenti kala ada tangan menyodorkan sebuah ponsel padanya. Tao menoleh dan menatap orang itu sebentar. Orang itu berisyarat untuk Tao segera menerima panggilan dari ponsel itu. Lay memperhatikan mereka dengan intens.

"dari ibuku.." suara orang itu mulai terdengar ketika Tao memasang wajah bertanya pada Kris —orang yang memberikan ponsel pada Tao—. Tao menerimanya dengan tenang.

"ne.. Kyuhyun-ahjumma," Tao menjawab panggilan dari ponsel itu.

"…."

"mianhe ahjumma.. beberapa hari lalu Tao tidak bisa karena Tao ada urusan mendadak dengan eomma.." dusta Tao. karena tidak mungkinkan ia bilang karena ia ditampar oleh Kris beberapa hari lalu.

"…."

"ia, hari ini aku akan kerumah Kyuhyun-ahjumma.. hmm.. sampai jumpa kyu-ahjumma.." kata Tao menutup ponsel itu dan memberikannya pada Kris.

"sepertinya hari ini kau tidak akan mengantar tuan putrimu pulang Kris-oppa.." ejek Tao pada Kris dan beralih menatap Lay yang masih terduduk dibangkunya. Tcchh… masih saja Tao bisa cari masalah dengan Kris setelah beberapa hari lalu Kris menamparnya.

"kau dengarkan tuan putri Lay.. hari ini pangeranmu tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang.. karena kali ini dia harus pulang bersamaku.." sambung Tao masih dengan nada mengejek.

"hah.. sudahlah ayo pergi…" kata Kris menarik tangan Tao meninggalkan kelas. Membuat Lay menatap mereka sedih. Ia masih sangat mencintai Kris, tapi kenapa tuhan harus memisahkannya dari Kris laki-laki yang selama ini ia cintai dengan meletakkan Tao diantara mereka. ia meresa dirinyalah yang selama ini paling tersakiti. Kenapa Tao bisa setega itu pada mereka. Bukankah Tao mencintai Kris.. Bukankah seharusnya Tao merelakan Kris untuk orang yang Kris cintai.. tapi kenapa justru Tao tidak bisa melepaskan Kris untuk Lay, gadis yang Kris cintai. Jawabannya sederhana Lay.., Tao mencintai Kris hingga ia tak bisa melepaskan Kris untuk siapapun.

.

.

Kris mengmudikan mobilnya dengan cukup tenang. sedangkan Tao hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya yang saat ini sedang ia mainkan. Kris melirik Tao dari ujung mata elangnya itu. Tao terlihat sangat imut dengan bibirnya yang mempoutkan kedepan karena sejak tadi ia tidak bisa memenangkan game dalam ponselnya. Tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum lembut.

"haaaahh.. menyebalkan.. dasar ponsel bodoh.." umpatnya.

"bukan ponselmu yang bodoh.. kau saja yang tidak bisa main game.." sahut Kris pada Tao. membuat Tao menyerngitkan alisnya. Jadi dari tadi Kris memperhatikannya. Sedikit perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya.

"kau memperhatikanku ya..?" goda Tao pada Kris. Kris sedikit glagapan.

"jangan terlalu percaya diri.." elak Kris.

"oh.." gumam Tao sekenanya.

.

.

Tao dan Kris sampai dirumah Kris.. sebenarnya bukan rumah sich.. tapi mansion. Habis rumah Kris itu sangat besar. Ya.. wajarlah.. Siwon Wu adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat hebat dibidangnya. Sedangkan sang ibu Kyuhyun Wu adalah seorang pemilik salah satu department store yang terbesar di Korea. Dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi Huang Zitao, putri dari sahabatnya sejak kecil, yaitu Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul. Alasan kenapa ia menyayangi Tao adalah ia ingin memiliki seorang anak perempuan, tapi keinginannya kandas karena rahimnya harus diangkat setelah melahirkan Kris. Jangan tanya kenapa..? karena dulu ia memiliki penyakit dirahimnya.

"anyeong kyu-ahjumma.. anyeong Siwon-ahjusshi.." sapa Tao manis sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kadang Kris heran kenapa Tao bisa selalu memasang wajah manisnya didepan kedua orangtuanya. Sementara ketika disekolah ia selalu memasang wajah angkuh sok polosnya.

"anyeong Taozi chagi.." balas Kyuhyun memeluk tunangan putranya itu sebentar. Tao beralih menatap Siwon yang masih berdiri disamping Kyuhyun dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Siwon-ahjusshi tidak mau memelukku ya.." goda Tao dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat. Siwon tersenyum ramah dan langsung memeluk Tao lembut. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun ia juga menginginkan seorang anak perempuan tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak menginginkan Kris sebagai putranya, bahkan ia sangat bangga pada Kris dan sangat menyayangi Kris.

"kenapa aku jadi merasa diabaikan ya.. setiap anak panda ini datang kemari.." gerutu Kris kesal melihat dua orangtuanya yang jauh terlihat lebih menyayangi Tao dibandingkan dirinya yang anak kandung mereka.

"itu karena kau tidak ada imut-imutnya.." bentak Kyuhyun pada Kris. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi putra dan istrinya itu.

"ne,.. Taozi baby.. ayo kita makan siang bersama.." ajak Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil Tao untuk masuk.

"ayo masuk.." Siwon merangkul bahu Kris untuk masuk. Sementara Kris masih menampilkan wajah kesalnya.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia tertidur disebuah karpet berbulu didepan televisi mansion keluarga Wu. Dengkuran halus menemani tidurnya. Wajahnya yang memang pada dasarnya polos terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Kris Wu yang saat ini berada disampingnya hanya menatap Tao lembut. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah ini. Ia rindu wajah itu. Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari mulut Kris. Lalu membereskan semua buku-buku yang sebelumnya sedang ia pelajari. Ia kembali menatap Tao yang sedang terlelap disebelahnya. Ia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah Tao.

"jika seperti ini caranya.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempertahankan hatiku untuk Lay.." gumam Kris pelan pada Tao yang sedang tertidur. Pandangan Kris beralih pada ponsel Tao yang sedang berdering tidak terlalu keras disofa yang ada didekatnya.

'Yeolie-oppa Calling..' itulah kata yang tertera pada layar ponsel Tao. Dengan cepat Kris menekan tombol merah untuk mematikan ponsel itu. Entah kenapa ia menjadi tidak suka dengan salah satu sahabat lamanya itu. Selanjutnya ia langsung melempar ponsel Tao kearah sofa dibelakangnya.

"kau bilang, kau mencintaiku.. tapi kenapa kau sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol..?" gerutunya kesal. Hei.. Kris kenapa kau jadi marah..? bukankah kau bilang akan tetap mencintai Lay. Jadi untuk apa kau marah.., Kris Wu. Perhatian Kris kembali beralih saat langkah kaki sang eomma tercinta terdengar mulai mendekatinya.

"pindahkan Tao kekamarmu, ok.." suruh Kyuhyun pelan.

"apa.. kenapa harus dikamarku..? dikamar tamu saja.." balas Kris pelan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Kris dan langsung menjitak kepala Kris pelan.

"eomma sakit.." keluh Kris pada Kyuhyun.

"kamar tamu penghangatnya rusak.. jadi dikamarmu saja.." Kris menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Tanpa bertanya lagi Kris mulai mengangkat tubuh Tao menuju kamarnya dilantai dua mansionnya.

.

.

Kris meletakkan tubuh Tao dengan perlahan diranjang tempat tidurnya. Tapi sayang itu tidak cukup membuat Tao kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tao mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dan menatap Kris yang saat ini berada dihadapannya. Dan satu hal yang membuat Tao sedikit terkejut meski sama sekali tidak ia tunjukkan. Saat ini Kris sedang berada disampingnya, menatapnya intens dan mengusap lembut kepalanya.

'tuhan.. bisakah kau hentikan waktu sekarang.. sedetik saja..' batinya pelan. Lalu ia kembali memejamkan matanya, berharap kembali terbang dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi Kris sudah terlebih dahulu menginterupsi niatnya untuk kembali tertidur.

"aku tahu kau sudah bangun.." gumam Kris dengan suara beratnya. Tao langsung membuka matanya cepat.

"ya sudah.." balas Tao terbangun dari tidurannya. Lalu ia memandang Kris yang sedang duduk disampingnya—tepatnya berada dipinggir ranjang dimana ia tertidur—. Tao berusaha menarik tubuh Kris untuk mendekat kearahnya. Tapi Kris sama sekali tak bereaksi hingga Tao merasa kesal dan dia sendiri yang mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kris.

"bisakah.. lima menit ini kau memberikan hatimu untukku.. hanya lima menit tidak lebih.. lalu selanjutnya kau bisa mencintai Lay kembali.." rajuknya pada Kris dengan nada sedikit manja. Kris memandang Tao bingung. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kris, ia seolah kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri. Kris menarik tubuh mungil Tao kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Tao hanya melebarkan matanya kaget. Baginya ini seperti mimpi. Bayangkan saja.. saat ini Kris yang selalu mengabaikannya sekarang sedang memeluknya erat. Tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri Tao bahagia saat ini. Tao membalas pelukan Kris lembut.

'aku selalu mencintaimu Kris.. selalu..' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC….

Hallo semuanya…. Makasih sudah Review kemarin meski author paksa... *ditampar*

.

. HBD chanyeol-oppa... muaaaccchhh


	3. Chapter 3

**KrisTao/KrAy/Exo/SMEnt.**

**anyeongg.. I'm back... muaaacchhh.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: ItaVi**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis bermata panda itu menebarkan senyum manis disekelilingnya. Dia bahagia karena kemarin sang pujaan hati mau menuruti keinginannya. —Tao— gadis yang bahagia karena kemarin sang tunangan tidak hanya memeluknya lima menit sesuai permintaannya. Tapi sang Tunangan juga tidur disampingnya dan memeluknya hingga terbangun kembali kedunia nyata. Tao berjalan memasuki kelasnya lalu mengambil duduk disebelah sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun. Tao menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum-senyum bahagia. Dan hal itu adalah pemandang yang langka untuknya. Bukan hanya Baekhyun tapi juga semua makhluk ada didalam kelas tersebut. Termasuk Lay, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen juga Kai. Kris tersenyum samar melihat tingkah Tao.

"kau kenapa..? apa yang terjadi..? kau salah minum obat ya..?" tanya Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya pada kening Tao.

"aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Tao menepis tangan Baekhyun pelan.

Braakkk..

Seorang siswi menubruk meja Tao dan menumpahkan isi snack yang dibawanya diatas meja Tao. Siswi itu bahkan sudah berfikir pasti setelah ini Tao akan memarahi dan mengerjainya seperti yang biasa Tao lakukan pada siswa dan siswi disekolah ini. Siswi itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berkata 'miahae.. Tao-ssi' berkali-kali. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Semua penghuni kelas itu menatap Tao tidak percaya.

"tidak apa.. bisa kau ambilkan kemoceng yang ada disebelahmu.." jawab Tao dengan wajah seperti malaikat.

Tao justru menyuruhnya mengambil kemoceng yang berada dimeja seongsaenim yang ada disebelahnya. Dengan cepat siswa itu mengambil kemoceng tersebut dan memberikanya pada Tao. Ia masih menatap Tao bingung. Siswi itu menggaruk lehernya sambil meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Yang ada didalam otaknya saat ini adalah 'apa yang terjadi pada Tao'.

"kau benar-benar tidak sakitkan Tao..?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Tao melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri. Tao kembali duduk dibangkunya dan masih dengan wajah bahagianya.

.

.

.

Teeet.. tettt.. tet.. bel istirahat berbunyi. Oh Sehun berjalan keluar dari kelasnya sambil membawa bekal makanan yang telah disiapkan halmeoni-nya tadi pagi. Tapi sebelum menikmati makan siangnya ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dulu dengan dua seniornya yang menurutnya sangat sombong. Siapa lagi jika bukan Tao dan Baekhyun, tapi meski begitu, ia tahu Tao dan Baekhyun tak sejahat itu. Kalau mereka jahat, tidak mungkinkan Tao dan Baekhyun mentraktir dan membayar hutang halmeoni-nya beberapa hari lalu, padahal mereka baru mengenal beberapa jam.

Sehun berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun dan Tao. Dan ya.. seperti biasa Tao membaca komiknya dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Sehun memasuki kelas seniornya itu. Lalu berdiri didepan Tao dengan wajah datarnya. Membuat penghuni kelas melihat kearah mereka. Tao dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Sehun.

"apa..?" tanya Baekhyun agak ketus pada Sehun. Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan.

"aku mau mengembalikan uang kalian kemarin yang kalian gunakan untuk membayar hutang halmeoni.." jawab Sehun menatap Tao dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"tidak usah.. aku tidak membutuhkannya.. lagipula mana punya uang kau..?" sahut Tao pedas.

Sabar Sehun... Sabar.. bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Tao dan Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Sehun menarik nafas untuk menahan emosi.

"ia.. ia maka dari itu.. aku ingin membayarnya secara berangsur.. pada kalian" jawab Sehun tenang.

"kau tak perlu membayarku Sehun.. itu uang Tao semua.." ucap Baekhyun. Sehun mencoba mengambil beberapa uang yang ada didalam sakunya.

"ini.. baru 50 ribu won.. sisanya lain kali saja.." kata sehun menaruh beberapa lembar uang ditangan Tao. Sedangkan Tao menatap lembar uang itu dengan wajah datar. Untuk apa dia uang seperti itu jika ia memiliki uang dengan nilai lebih besar.

"buang saja.." Tao kembali memberikan uang itu pada Sehun. Sehun menatap Tao tak percaya.

"aku tidak mau membuangnya.. terserah uang itu mau kau simpan mau kau buang aku tidak peduli yang jelas aku sudah memberikannya padamu untuk membayar hutang halmeoni.. tapi kau harus mencatatnya agar kau tidak lupa.." jelas Sehun pada Tao. Dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan Tao. Tapi langkahnya terhenti kala Baekhyun memanggil Sehun.

"jangan buru-buru Sehun.. boleh tahu tidak apa yang kau bawa itu..?" tanya Baekhyun merangkul pundak Sehun. Itu membuat Baekhyun agak berjinjit karena Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya tinggi.

"kau tak lihat ini bekal makan Baekhyun-sunbae.." jawab Sehun kesal.

"ia.. aku tahu.. coba lihat.." Baekhyun berusaha merebut bekal Sehun. Dan langsung membuka kotak makanan itu. Tao memperhatikan mereka.

"uwwwwaahh.. bukankah ini makanan yang kemarin dibuat Seohyun-halmeoni ketika kita berada dirumahmu kemarin Sehun.." ucap Baekhyun.

"buat aku dan Tao ya..!" rayu Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada Tao yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi jujur saja Tao sangat menyukai makanan itu. Meski hanya makanan tradisional Korea. Tapi sungguh rasanya sangat nikmat.

"ah.. tidak.. tidak.. kalau itu buat kalian.. aku makan siang dengan apa.." balas Sehun merebut kembali kotak makannya.

"kau bisa beli dikantin sekolah.." Baekhyun dan Tao kembali merebut makanan milik Sehun.

"aku tidak punya uang.." semua murid yang berada disana menatap mereka bingung. Kenapa mereka jadi bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"tentu saja.. kaukan miskin.." lagi-lagi Tao kembali menghina Sehun. Sehun menarik nafas sekali lagi. Berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"jika kau sudah tahu kenapa kalian masih ingin mengambil makan siangku..?" bentak Sehun pada Tao dan Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu kami beli makanan ini.. ini uangnya.. oh ya.. soal hutang aku malas mencatatnya.. kau saja yang catat dan kemudian aku yang tandatangan.. setuju.." sahut Tao mengembalikan uang yang tadi Sehun berikan pada Tao, dan Baekhyhun juga menambah beberapa lembar uang ketangan Sehun.

"kurasa itu cukup untuk membeli makanan dikantin sekolah.." gumam Baekhyun.

"arrrggghhhh.. kalian menyebalkan.." umpat Sehun meninggalkan kelas itu. Tao dan Baekhyun melihat punggung Sehun dengan seringai kemenangan mereka.

Mereka mulai makan bekal Sehun itu. Akhirnya mereka bisa memakan makanan ini. Tao dan Baekhyun rindu sekali dengan makanan ini. Terasa sangat lezat bagi mereka. Padahal selama ini mereka memakan makanan yang lebih daripada ini.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Tao dan Baekhyun yang sedang memakan makanan itu berdua. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah mereka. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sejak tadi Kris telah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti didepan Tao dan Baekhyun.

"jahat sekali kalian merebut makanan seorang hoobae.." suara serak Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"kau berisik ChanChan-oppa.." sahut Tao melanjutkan makannnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun menawari Chanyeol makanannya.

"kau mau Yeollie.." kata Baekhyun mengarahkan sumpit yang berisi makanan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol agak terkejut. Tapi kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan menerima suapan Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat Chanyeol menerima suapannya. Pipi Baekhyun juga memerah.

"gomawo.. Baekkie.." ucap Chanyeol berusaha mengunyah makanannya. Tao yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya sama sekali tidak menyadari jika apa yang sudah terjadi diantara dua sahabatnya itu.

"Tao kau tak ingin menawariku juga.." Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepala Tao lembut.

"baiklah.. ini.." jawab Tao mengarahkan sumpitnya pada Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menerima suapan itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas ternyata Chanyeol juga menerima suapan dari Tao. Bukankah itu artinya Chanyeol menganggapnya biasa saja, tapi kenapa dia justru melambung tinggi terlebih dahulu. Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat cemburu, tapi juga Kris yang berada dibangku belakang hanya menatap adegan itu dengan gusar.

Chanyeol menatap Tao lembut. Ia merasa Tao memang sedang bahagia hari ini. Hatinya lebih tenang melihat Tao yang ceria lagi. Andai Tao seperti ini terus.. pasti ia memiliki banyak teman. Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang sedikit cemberut. Tapi Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dimata Chanyeol.

"mau lagi..?" tawar Tao menyodorkan satu lagi suapan pada Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol agak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tao. Lalu menerima suapan Tao. Tao tersenyum penuh arti kala mendapati Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"sudah.. kau makan saja dengan Baekkie.." jawab Chanyeol mengusap kepala Tao lagi.

"kenapa memperhatikan Baekhyun..?" Tao bertanya pada Chanyeol secara terang-terangan. Baekhyun menatap Tao tak percaya. 'Benarkah..? benarkah yang dikatakan Tao tadi jika Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya..' fikir Baekhyun.

"tidak.. aku hanya berfikir.. ternyata Baekhyun manis sekali.." jawab Chanyeol jujur. Tao tersenyum tulus. Tao membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan seringaian.

"ChanChan-oppa mulai menyukai Baekki.." pernyataan Tao membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali terkejut. Bahkan Baekhyun tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"kalau makan hati-hati Baekkie.." tegur Tao memijat tengkuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Tao tak percaya. 'dasar.. panda Cina tidak peka..' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kris menatap lurus jalan didepannya. Mengabaikan seorang gadis yang saat ini berada disampingnya. Entah apa yang saat ini ia fikirkan. — Lay— gadis yang berada disamping Kris. Ia menatap Kris aneh. Ada apa dengan Kris hari ini ia terlihat aneh. Kris yang biasanya langsung menggoda Lay ketika ia bertemu dengannya, hari ini hanya diam. Inilah yang Lay khawatirkan, Kris mulai berubah.

"kau kenapa Kris..? kau terlihat berbeda hari ini..? apa terjadi sesuatu.." tanya Lay lembut sambil mengusap pipi kiri Kris.

"hn.. aku tak apa.." jawab Kris menepis lembut tangan halus Lay yang mengusap pipinya. Raut wajah Lay sedikit berubah. Ia kecewa kenapa harus disaat seperti ini Kris menolaknya. Kris menarik tangan Lay menuju mobil miliknya dan bersiap untuk mengantar Lay pulang seperti biasa.

"ayo.. aku akan mengantarmu.." sambung Kris agak canggung. Lay kembali menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Kris hanya bukam didalam mobilnya bersama Lay. Bahkan ketika Lay mengajaknya berbicara, tapi Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan seadanya. Kris teringat pada Tao yang tadi menyuapi Chanyeol dengan senang hati. Lalu Tao yang tadi meminta Kris untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi Kris tolak karena ia harus mengantar Lay seperti biasa. Apalagi hujan sudah mulai mengguyur kota. Yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini adalah 'apa Tao sudah pulang.. apa Tao sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat..'. Kris menghela nafas berat.

'lupakan.. Kris.. lupakan Tao.. saat ini kau sedang bersama Lay..' batinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka sampai didepan rumah Lay. Tidak sebesar rumahnya, karena keluarga Lay tak sekaya seperti dirinya ataupun Tao. Tapi rumah ini juga tidak bisa dianggap kecil. Keluarga Lay, Zhang Kangin dan Zhang Leeteuk adalah seorang pemilik sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Korea.

"Gomawo.. telah mengantarku.." ucap Lay dengan senyum tulusnya. Kris membalas senyuman Lay.

"hn.. cepat masuk.. nanti kau sakit.. lagipula hujan sudah mulai deras.. aku harus segera pulang.." Kris mengusap kepala Lay pelan. Lay melebarkan senyumnya.

"saranghae.. Krissie.." balas Lay memeluk erat tubuh Kris.

Tubuh Kris sedikit menegang. Dunianya seakan runtuh begitu saja mendengar dua kata dari Lay. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati Lay, sebegitu dalam hingga hatinya sendirilah yang sakit. Kris membalas pelukan Lay. 'maaf.. maaf.. Lay..' batinya meraung.

Lay melepaskan pelukan Kris. Lalu berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya. Lay berbalik sebentar menatap Kris yang masih berada didalam mobilnya. Kris tersenyum dan kembali menjalankan mobil. Kris mulai menjauhi tujuannya saat ini adalah kembali kesekolahnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Ia tak ingin merasa terus bersalah pada Lay.

.

.

.

Tao menatap lapangan didepannya yang tengah terguyur hujan deras dengan pandangan kosong. Kenangannya bersama dengan Kris ketika mereka masih sekolah dasar kini kembali tertangkap oleh kedua mata pandanya. Tao tersenyum tipis. Tao memundurkan tubuhnya hingga merapat pada dinding disebelahnya. Tao menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Ia menopangkan dagu diantara kedua lututnya.

'Kris-oppa.. sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan.. lihat itu hujannya deras..' ucap Tao yang saat itu masih berusia enam tahun.

'kau ini berisik sekali.. ya sudah.. kita tunggu saja sampai hujannya berhenti..' balas Kris yang saat itu juga baru berusia delapan tahun. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan semakin memeluk erat boneka panda yang tengah dibawanya. Tao kecil mendudukkan diri disebelah Kris yang masih berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

'oppaaa.. kenapa lama sekali..' tanya dengan nada kesal.

'diamlah Tao.. kau membuat telingaku gatal..' balas Kris ketus.

'tapi.. hujannya lama sekali..'

'kubilang diam Tao..' Kris memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar pada tembok dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disana.

'kemarilah.. disini..' suruh Kris menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya pada. Tao menoleh kebelakang dan mengikuti instruksi Kris untuk duduk disana. Dengan perlahan Kris menarik tubuh Tao dari samping untuk lebih mendekat.

'apa kau kedinginan..?' tanyanya lagi. Tao mengangguk pelan. Tanpa ia duga Kris menarik tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya. Bagi Tao itu adalah sebuah pelukan kecil yang lebih dari sekedar hangat. Tao membalas pelukan Kris.

'sudah lebih baik..?'

'ia.. Kris-oppa peluk Tao terus sampai mereka jemput ya..' Kris tersenyum dan mengabulkan permintaan Tao untuk memeluknya hingga para sopir keluarga Wu dan Huang menjemput mereka.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar ditelinga Tao. Tao mengalihkan padangannya kearah samping kiri. Dan benar saja ada orang yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Awalnya ia berfikir jika itu hanya fatamorgana. Karena bukankah tadi orang itu telah pulang terlebih dahulu. Tao mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Benar itu bukan khayalan. Seulas senyum kembali terpancar dari wajah Tao. Sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum hari ini hanya karena Kris, pemuda yang saat ini sedang berada didepannya.

"kau mau menjemputku..?" suara Tao terdengar sangat ceria.

"kita harus bicara.." gumam Kris tegas. Tao menatap Kris bingung. Ada apa dengan Kris. Kenapa Kris terlihat begitu dingin sangat berbeda dengan Kris yang kemarin ia temui. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar, ia merasa Kris akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan memberatkan hatinya.

"apa yang akan kita bicarakan... disini saja.. toh.. sekolah sudah sepikan..?" perkataan Tao menghentikan langkah Kris yang telah berbalik sebelumnya.

Tanpa Tao duga kini Kris menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut dihadapan Tao. Tao yang terkejut memundurkan tubuhnya dari depan Kris. Apa yang Kris lakukan benar-benar membuat Tao bingung.

"aku mohon.. lepaskan aku.." pinta Kris lirih menundukkan kepalanya.

Kau benar-benar jahat Kris. Tahukan kau kalimat terakhirmu membuat hati gadis yang saat ini berada dihadapanmu seakan mati rasa..? Airmata Tao mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Tao menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"jangan bercanda.." suara Tao mulai terdengar dingin.

"aku tidak bercanda.. aku, Kris Wu memohon padamu agar kau melepaskanku.." Kris mulai mengandahkan wajahnya menatap wajah Tao didepannya. Airmata yang selama ini sembunyikan dari Kris mengalir dengan bebas dipipinya. Kris melihat Tao sendu. Ini pertama kalinya Kris melihat Tao menangis. Kris tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, jantungnya seakan berdetak cepat dari biasanya. Relung hatinya terasa teriris puluhan pisau tajam. Tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Lebih baik seperti ini dari pada akan lebih banyak hati yang tersakiti.

"kumohon mengertilah Tao.. aku sangat mencintai Lay.." sambung Kris yang masih berlutut. Airmata Tao semakin mengalir dengan derasnya.

Sekarang apa yang harus Tao lakukan. Mengapa bukan Kris yang saja yang mengerti dirinya. Kenapa harus Tao yang harus mengerti Kris. Mungkin Tao masih bisa bertahan kala melihat Kris menyatakan cinta pada Lay atau Kris yang berciuman dengan Lay dihadapannya. Tapi apa sekarang.. hatinya bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari apa yang ia bayangkan dan rasakan selama ini hanya karena memdengar permohonan Kris untuk melepaskannya.

"bisakah kau berdiri.." suruh Tao pada Kris dengan suara sumbang.

"aku tidak akan berdiri.. sebelum kau mengabulkan keinginanku.." jawab Kris mencoba menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

"ya.. sudah.. berlutut saja disitu hingga kau puas.." balas Tao melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kris. Tapi sayang jemari kokoh Kris berhasil menggapai tangan mungilnya.

"kumohon mengertilah Tao.." gumam Kris yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Tao. Tao menatap Kris marah. Sudah cukup ia menahan semuanya. Ia lelah. Tao sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"mengerti..? kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengertikanku.. kenapa harus aku lagi yang mengerti dirimu.. kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengerti akan diriku.. tidakkah kau tahu sikapmu dan Lay membuatku sakit setiap kali melihatnya.. mungkin apa yang kau katakan benar.. aku tidak punya hati.. aku yang sombong.. angkuh.. dan lain sebagainya.. tapi aku juga manusia Kris.. aku bisa merasakan sakit, marah, benci.." ungkap Tao sambil terus meneteskan airmata.

"Tao.."

"tapi aku bukan Lay.. aku bukan Lay yang akan merelakan orang yang dicintainya untuk bertunangan dengan orang lain.. sekarang kau tahu jawabanku bukan..? sekalipun kau bersujud dan mencium kakiku.. AKU.. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKANMU.." sambung Tao lagi.

'—setidaknya bukan untuk saat ini —..' Lanjut Tao dalam hati dan melangkah meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Kris memandang pilu punggung Tao yang kini berlari menembus hujan. Punggung yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dimatanya itu kini terlihat sangat rapuh.

"tapi saat ini perasaanku.. perlahan kembali padamu.. tapi aku juga tak ingin menyakiti Lay.." Kris memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali membukanya perlahan.

.

.

.

Tao berlari keluar dari halaman sekolahnya. Pandangannya kosong. Tubuh dan hatinya seolah tak mau menuruti cara kerja otaknya. Perlakuan Kris kemarin seolah memberinya harapan untuk memiliki Kris. Tapi sekarang apa.. Kris kembali menghempaskannya dengan keras. Ia menangis bersama hujan. Langkahnya memelan ketika dirasa kakinya mulai sakit. Ia berhenti disebuah bangku taman. Ia terduduk dengan mengatur nafasnya. Seolah menikmati betapa dinginya air hujan saat ini.

'melepaskanmu..? aku akan berusaha.. tapi tidak untuk saat ini..' batinya.

Tao memperhatikan air hujan yang kini terus mengguyur tubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba air yang mengguyur telah berhenti padahal disekitarnya masih hujan sangat deras. Tao mengandahkan kepalanya keatas. Ada sebuah payung berwarna putih yang kini memayungi dirinya. Seorang pemuda yang kini tengan tersenyum padanya.

"kau ini seperti anak kecil.. aku tahu kau menangis.." ucap sang pemuda yang kini berjongkok dihadapan Tao dan menghapus airmata Tao yang telah bercampur dengan air hujan.

"bantu aku melepaskannya.. rasanya sakit sekali.." Tao menangis didepan Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang saat ini berada dihadapannya. Chanyeol menarik leher Tao yang tengah menangis kedalam pelukannya. Tao membenamkan wajah keleher Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti maksud Tao.

"ssshhtt.. jangan menangis.. kuantar kau pulang.." tenang Chanyeol mengusap rambut Tao yang basah. Tapi sekarang bukan hanya Tao yang basah tapi Chanyeol juga basah. Usapan tangan Chanyeol terhenti saat Tao yang sudah tak bersuara lagi didalam pelukannya. Iya.. Tao pingsan dalam dekapannya. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringan Tao kerumahnya yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju rumahnya. Tubuhnya basah kuyub karena menembus hujan saat menuju kedalam mobilnya tadi. Fikirannya melayang saat dimana ia menemui Tao beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan paru-parunya seakan terasa susah untuk menggapai udara ketika melihat airmata Tao. Kakinya terhenti ketika satu-satunya nyonya memanggil namanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun Wu.

"astaga... Kris.. apa yang terjadi..?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Kris menatap sang eomma datar. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun menatap putra semata wayangnya bingung.

"ada apa dengannya.." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

.

.

.

Kris menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Tanpa terasa setitik airmata mengalir dipipinya. Tubuhnya merosot membuatnya terduduk dengan lesu.

"aarrgghhh..." geramnya frustasi menjambak rambutnya.

"kenapa kau membuat semuanya lebih rumit Tao.. kenapa dulu kau harus pergi ke Cina.. Arrgggghh.." teriaknya keras.

.

.

,

Huang Heechul dan Huang Hangeng mempercepat langkahnya masuk kedalam kediaman Park Yunho dan juga Park Jaejoong, salah seorang sahabat dari suami tercinta. Ia melangkah dengan wajah panik. Bagaimana tidak jika ia mendengar putri semata wayangnya jatuh pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja ada Park Chanyeol putra Yunho, sahabat suaminya.

"bagaimana keadaannya..? apa dia baik-baik saja..?" tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong dan Yunho, orangtua Chanyeol. Hangeng berjalan dibelakang Heechul.

"dia hanya kelelahan Heechul-ah... tadi aku sudah memeriksanya.." jawab Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Heechul. Heechul menghela nafas lega. Karena pada kenyataannya Jaejoong juga seorang dokter. Jadi sudah pasti dia lebih tahu bagaimana keadaan Tao sekarang.

"Gomawo.. Jaejoong-ah.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tak ada Chanyeol juga dirimu.." ucap Heechul.

"sama-sama.. lagipula Chanyeol sangat menyukai Tao.." balas Jaejoong membuat Heechul terkejut.

"Chanyeol menyukai Tao..?" sahut Hangeng dibelakang Heechul.

"hn.. Chanyeol menyukai Tao.. dan itu sudah lama sekali.. apa.. itu masalah..?" jawab Yunho khawatir.

"ahh.. tidak.. kami sangat bahagia jika banyak yang menyukai Tao.. tapi sebenarnya.. Tao sudah bertunangan dengan Kris Wu, putra tunggal Siwon, kalian tahukan..? kami tidak ingin terjadi salah paham diantara mereka.." sela Heechul.

"maaf.. kami belum mengetahuinya.." kata Jaejoong terlihat agak sedih.

"jangan minta maaf Joongie.. wajar jika mereka menaruh rasa satu sama lain.. itu bukan salah mereka.. kami bahagia jika Tao bahagia.. tapi kita sebagai orangtua.. hanya bisa menonton drama mereka.. kita hanya bisa menjadi penyemangat.." sahut Hangeng menepuk punggung Jaejoong.

"kau benar.. Chanyeol pasti mengerti.." Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hangeng.

"Chanyeol pasti sedih.." keluh Jaejoong memeluk Yunho yang ada disampingnya.

"tidak apa.. Chanyeol itu laki-laki.. jangan terlalu khawatir padanya.. nanti dia jadi manja.." Yunho mengelus pundak Jaejoong berharap Jaejoong tak sedih lagi.

"oh ya.. Tao berada dikamar Chanyeol.. Chanyeol sedang menjaganya disana.. kita kesana saja.." Yunho berjalan menuju kamar dimana Tao dan Chanyeol berada. Hangeng dan Heechul mengikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong dari belakang.

.

Dua pasang suami istri itu memasuki sebuah ruangan—lumayan besar—. Mereka melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tidur terduduk disamping ranjang yang saat ini ditempati Tao. Ohh.. pemandangan yang sangat romantis. Chanyeol mulai terbangun saat Jaejoong menggoyangkan pundaknya pelan. Sang eomma memandangnya penuh arti dan memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk melihat kearah orangtua Tao yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya.

"Hangeng-ahjusshi.. Heechul-ahjumma.. kalian sudah sampai.. maaf Chanyeol ketiduran tadi.." kata Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"tak apa.. Gomawo sudah menjaga Tao.." Hangeng menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berdiri disamping Jaejoong.

Hangeng menghampiri Tao yang masih tidur diatas ranjang. Hangeng mengusap rambut basah Tao pelan. Meski tubuh Tao tak lagi basah dan sepertinya sudah berganti baju yang ia yakini itu milik Chanyeol yang kebesaran pada tubuh Tao. Ia menatap Tao sendu. Kali ini putrinya terlihat benar-benar sangat lelah.

"Hannie.. bangunkan Tao.. kita bawa dia pulang.." suara Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Tao.. baby panda.. bangun chagi.." bisik Hangeng pelan. Tao mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Mata pandanya menangkap sosok tampan sang appa. Hangeng tersenyum lembut.

"appa.." gumam Tao pelan.

"kita pulang ya.." ajak Hangeng pada Tao yang masih berbaring. Tao tak menjawab ajakan Hangeng.

Hingga dirasanya tangan Hangeng menyusup ketengkuk dan kakinya untuk mengangkat tubuh Tao. Tao hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya melayang dalam pelukan sang appa. Chanyeol, Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya menatap mereka tulus. Heechul memperhatikan interaksi anak ayah itu.

"langsung bawa kemobil saja Hannie.." suara Heechul masuk kedalam gendang suara Tao.

"sekali lagi gomawo sudah menjaga Tao.." ucap Heechul pada keluarga Park.

Mereka semua berjalan keluar ruangan termasuk Yunho, Chanyeol dan Jaejoong. Tepat saat mereka menuruni tangga rumah itu. Tao meraih dagu Hangeng untuk mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Tao. Hangeng memiringkan kepala pada Tao.

'appa.. jika nanti Tao membatalkan pertunangan Tao dengan Kris.. jangan tarik investasi appa dari perusahaan Siwon-ahjusshi ya..' pinta Tao lirih dan sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali mereka. Awalnya Hangeng sedikit terkejut namun tetap melanjutkan jalannya. Tapi saat melihat Tao yang seperti ini ia berusaha untuk tidak menanyakan ini lebih lanjut.

'hn..' jawab Hangeng singkat.

.

.

.

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Otaknya berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin. Tao menatap jam yang berada disampingnya malas. Pukul 7.30. bukankah itu waktunya ia berangkat sekolah. Tapi masa bodoh ia tak ingin kesekolah hari ini. Tao kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Niatnya untuk kembali tidur harus buyar ketika seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menarik selimut hangatnya.

"hei.. panda.. ayo bangun.." teriaknya agak keras.

"nanti saja eomma.. Tao tidak mau sekolah hari ini.. nanti jika Baekki telfon.. bilang Tao malas.." jawab Tao dengan nada khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"memang siapa yang menyuruhmu sekolah Taozi.. eomma tahu kau masih sakit.. jadi cepat mandi.. eomma sudah siapkan air hangat.. setelah itu kita sarapan bersama.." jawabnya menarik tangan Tao.

Tao bersiap bangun dan menuruti perintah sang eomma. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh, hidungnya tersa sangat gatal. Heechul berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

"Hatcihhhh.." Tao mengusap-usap hidungnya kasar. Heechul kembali berbalik menghadap Tao.

"makanya.. jangan bermain hujan.. jadi bersinkan.." sahut Heechul menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Tao mengabaikan Heechul dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan pakaian rumahan biasa. T-shirt berwarna putih dan celana pendek hingga lutut. Hanya saja rambutnya masih basah. Mata pandanya membulat ketika menangkap sosok tegap seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang queen size miliknya. Jangan tanya bagaimana pemuda itu masuk..!

"Kris-oppa.." panggilnya memastikan. Jangan bilang Kris datang kemari untuk meminta dirinya melepaskan Kris lagi.

"jadi kau juga tak masuk hari ini.." kata Kris mengabaikan panggilan Tao.

"jika tujuan datang kemari masih sama seperti kemarin.. lebih baik kau pulang.." balas Tao agak ketus. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao.

"katakan padaku.. apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengerti dirimu..?" bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Tao. Aliran darah Tao berdesir mendengar suara berat Kris. Apa ini harapan kosong lagi.. tidak, ia tidak boleh lagi menerima harapan palsu dari Kris.

"tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan.." balas Tao mendorong dada bidang Kris dan membuat Kris sedikit mudur kebelakang. Tao mulai berjalan melewati Kris, tapi tangannya sudah lebih dahulu ditarik oleh Kris, lalu membanting tubuh Tao diatas ranjang miliknya. Nafas Tao sedikit terengah karena perbuatan Kris yang sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Kris menindih tubuh mungil Tao. Sungguh posisi yang sangat.. ehmm. Sedikit tidak nyaman.

"kau ini kenapa..?" bentak Tao kesal.

"aku tidak tahu Tao.. kau membuat semuanya serba salah..!" Kris kembali menyalahkan Tao.

'aku lagi..? huh..' batin Tao menyahuti.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan padamu.. perlahan tapi pasti.. semua kembali seperti semula.. tapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti Lay.." Tao menatap Kris bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Kris.

"apa yang kau bicarakan..? kau ini sudah tidak waras ya..? astaga.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu.." Tao masih tertindih oleh tubuh Kris. Kris memeluk Tao erat sama seperti terakhir kali Kris memeluknya. Tao masih terdiam, mencerna kembali maksud dari ucapan Kris beberapa detik lalu. Tapi otaknya kembali buntu saat dirasanya Kris menyusupkan wajahnya kedalam tengkuknya.

"mianhe.. Tao.." ucap Kris lirih ditengkuk Tao. Tao membalas pelukan Kris. Ia berusaha menikmati nafas Kris pada tengkuknya. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Begitu pula Kris ia sangat menyukai aroma Cherry dari tubuh Tao. Baginya aroma itu sangat menenangkan. Sangat berbeda dengan dengan aroma lavender dari tubuh Lay.

"oppa..?" panggil Tao pelan.

"hn.."

"pernahkah sekali saja kau menyukaiku..?" tanya Tao lirih yang masih memeluk tubuh Kris yang berada diatasnya.

"menyukaimu..? bahkan aku pernah mencintaimu.." jawab Kris jujur. Jawaban yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kris, sungguh diluar dugaan Tao.

'Benarkah..? benarkah itu.. tidak ada yang salah dengan telingakukan..' jawab Tao dalam hati. Kali ini benar-benar seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berusaha mengajaknya untuk terbang. Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin meloncat-loncat diatas ranjangnya hingga ranjang besarnya itu berhamburan mengeluarkan isinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Akhirnya kelar juga chp 3.. huffttt..teriamksih yang sudah mendoakan UAS saya.. heheh..

Chap ini kepanjangan ya..? atau membosaankan..? karena author lagi kesel sama kris-ge karena ngaak sengaja liht gambar KrisLay gitu di fanart.. authornya jadi kesel.. akukan KrisTao Shipper.. maaf terlambat update. Gomawo buat yang udah memfollow, mereview, dan favorite,.. aku mencintai kalian. Oh ya.. berhubung yang favorite 26, jadi yang review ch 3 harus 26. Ok... *maksa* kalau nggak g papa sichh..

.

.

Thank's for: **Kei, , EdeLweISS O.O,****bellasung21, dr22oktaviani1,anykta,Guest,kristao shippo orang,awlia,taoris shipper,StepName,Huang Mir,aninkyuelf,dewicloudsddangko,**

**KTHS, zakurafrezee, Christal Alice, Aswshn, , TTy T.T, fallforhaehyuk, PandaPandaTaoris, zoldyk,exotichunnie, 91, HZTimitating,TaoTaoZi Panda, XiuBy PandaTao, babywupan,daydreamer, Adorableun,MidnightPandragon1728,KyuKi Yanagishita, zhe **

Maksih udah review.. muacchh..


	4. Chapter 4

**Helllooo.. smuanya,.. saya balik lagi..**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya.. balas satu review'an yang mungkin sedang salah paham dengan saya...**

**From: Guest**

authornya kalo kristao shipper dan gk ska kray ngapain masukin lay jd cast'nya.?  
jujur aku jga benci kray, kalo authornya masukin lay cuma buat di nistain mending cari cast lain aja selain lay. aku gak terima sbg fans lay. :/  
dimana" pasti lay yg jd org ketiga di antara kristao.  
lagian kan ada luhan baekhyun xiumin kyungsoo. knp harus lay kalo jd pihak ketiga -_-?

**My answer:**

Maaf jika FF ini membuat anda tersinggung.. saya memang KrisTao shipper.. asal anda tahu saya juga seorang EXOTIC saya mencintai 12 member Exo, jdi jika anda berfikir saya membuat ff ini hanya untuk menistakan Lay ataupun Cast yang lainnya.. anda salah.. rasanya g mungkin jika saya menistakan salah satu member EXO yang saya cintai.. lagian saya biasa aja sama Kray.. saya bilangkan hanya kesel sama Kris karena melihat foto KrisLay di Fanart.. saya tidak bilang saya benci atau kesel sama Lay.

Alasan mengapa saya menggunakan Lay sebagai orang ketiga.. saya butuh karakter seperti Lay untuk ff ini.. dan jika anda melarang saya menggunakan Cast Lay.. rasanya anda sangat membatasi imajinasi saya.. terimaksih sudah mereview.. saya salut dengan anda yang sebagai fans Lay.. anda sungguh mencintai idola anda..

**KrisTao/KrAy/ChanBaek/SMEnt/EXO/ROMANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: ItaVi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**saya tekankan sekali lagi.. don't like dont read..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao berjalan mengelilingi taman bunga sakura yang sering ia datangi. Taman ini sudah sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali ia berada disini. Lihat saja bunga-bunga sakura itu mereka sudah meranggas tanpa menyisakan sehelai kelopakpun disana. Memaksanya kembali mengingat jika musim sudah mulai berganti. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Tao mendudukkan diri disalah satu bangku taman lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan mengamati ranting pohon tak berdaun itu.

_Membolos sekali lagi sepertinya tidak masalah.._

"kalian terlihat menyedihkan.." gumamnya pada pohon-pohon itu.

"seharusnya kalian tak melepaskan kelopak-kelopak indah itu.." sambungnya lagi .

"sekarang kalian menderitakan..? kepanasan dan kehujanan secara langsung.." ejek Tao, namun ejekan Tao lebih terdengar sebagai ungkapan miris hatinya saat ini.

"setidaknya mereka akan bersemi kembali saat musim semi nanti.. lagipula mereka tidak akan tega membiarkan kelopak bunga sakura yang indah itu kering diatas sana karena panasnya sinar matahari.. mereka tidak akan bersikap egois terhadap sesuatu yang berharga untuk mereka.. " sebuah suara membuat Tao menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Sehun..? apa yang kau lakukan disini.." Tao menatap jam tangan yang terpasang ditangan kirinya.

"membolos.. jika kau saja bisa membolos kenapa aku tidak.." jawab Sehun singkat. Tao menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Sehun membolos dengan statusnya sebagai murid beasiswa.

"kau berani membolos..? tidak kusangka.. akan kukatakan pada dewan sekolah agar beasiswamu dicabut.." ancam Tao. tapi bagi Sehun itu hanya sebuah gertakkan biasa.

"lakukan.. lakukan semaumu.. tapi benarkan ucapanku tadi.." sahut Sehun tersenyum. Tao menunundukkan wajahnya. Raut wajah kembali muram. Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya menatap pohon yang meranggas itu.

"Sehuniee.." panggil Tao lirih. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tao.

"siapa cinta pertamamu..?" sambung Tao tanpa menatap Sehun yang kini telah menatapnya heran. Tanpa bertanya lagi Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan santai.

"teman sekelasku, saat masih kelas satu junior high school.." jawabnya.

"apa sekarang kau bersamanya.." tanya Tao lagi.

"tidak.. sekarang ia bahagia bersama kekasihnya.." gumam Sehun lirih. Tao menatap Sehun prihatin, ternyata Sehun juga merasakan seperti yang ia rasakan.

"awalnya, aku hanya menganggapnya teman biasa.. ketika orangtuaku kecelakaan dan aku terpuruk dengan kepergian mereka, ia slalu bersamaku, menemaniku, menyemangatiku dan semua hal yang dapat membuatku tersenyum.. tadinya aku berfikir itu hanya rasa kasihan darinya.. hingga aku menepis semua perasaanku padanya, akhirnya ia meninggalkanku dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.. aku kembali terpuruk karena aku terlambat mengakui perasaanku.. tapi aku sadar.. masih ada banyak hal yang menungguku didepan.. dan inilah hasilnya.. aku bisa melupakannya, meski tak semuanya.." ungkap Sehun tersenyum pahit. Tao meneteskan airmatanya mendengar cerita Sehun. Namun ia segera menghapus airmatanya. tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh melihatnya menangis. itu sudah seperti prinsip hidupnya.

_Ternyata Tao jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan Sehun. Setidaknya masih ada appa dan eomma-nya yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. _

"mianhe.. Sehun.." ucap Tao. Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Tao.

"tidak apa.. aku lega ada yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku.. dan setidaknya aku masih punya seorang halmeoni cerewet yang harus kujaga dan kubahagiakan dibandingkan aku berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan seperti itu.." jawab Sehun masih dengan senyuman tulus dibibir tipisnya. Tao membalas senyuman Sehun.

"bisakah kau mengajariku melupakan cinta pertamaku.." pinta Tao lirih. Sehun memandang Tao tak percaya.

Dalam otaknya saat ini ia bertanya_ 'siapa cinta pertama Tao.. Bukankah saat ini Tao sudah bertunangan dengan Kris Wu, tapi ia belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya.. sungguh rumit..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan langkah gontai. Mata panda yang biasanya memancarkan keangkuhan, hari ini hanya bersinar redup. Tao berjalan tanpa memandang jalan didepannya, ia terus menatap ujung sepatunya sambil menatap kaki-kaki yang berseliweran melewatinya ataupun dilewatinya. Otaknya masih berusaha mencari maksud dibalik kata-kata Kris dikamarnya saat itu. Tapi sayang otak pintarnya sama sekali tidak tak menemukan apapun. Bahkan Tao sudah berusaha menghindari Kris seminggu ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan jawabanya.

_Inikah saat dimana ia harus benar-benar melepaskan Kris.. tapi rasanya ia masih belum rela untuk melepaskan Kris.. jika ini memang sudah waktunya.. maka ia akan melakukannya.. _

Tao tersenyum miris. Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas keras ia kembali memutar memori ketika ditaman bersama dengan Sehun seminggu yang lalu. Ia, Tao harus memulainya sekarang.

'_hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah melonggarkan ikatan yang memberatkan hatimu..'_

'_bagaimana caranya..?'_

'_caranya adalah.. tutup matamu.. tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu lepaskan perlahan.. rasanya akan sangat melegakan disini..' kata Sehun sambil memegang dadanya sendiri._

Tao mencoba kembali mempraktekkan ucap Sehun. Dan benar saja. Perasaannya terasa lebih lega dari biasanya. Tao tersenyum tipis. 'Ayolah Panda.. kau pasti bisa..' teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tao berjalan menuju kelasnya dan memaksa senyum tipis itu tetap terukir disana dengan indah. Tao mulai memasuki kelasnya. Pandangannya sekilas tertuju pada Lay juga Kris disana. Dan sekali lagi ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Baekhyun juga Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol kecil.

'Mereka sangat cocok..' batin Tao. Lalu ia mengambil tempat duduk disana.

'_lalu yang kedua.. sibukkan dirimu dengan sesuatu yang positif.. seperti belajar atau yang lainnya mungkin..'_

Kata-kata Sehun kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Tao mengeluarkan buku paket tebalnya dan berusaha mengerjakan semua soal-soal dibuku itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang Tao aneh. Tidak biasanya Tao mau mengerjakan soal-soal itu jika tidak disuruh oleh Yunho seongsaengnim.

"kau salah minum obat lagi..?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Tao. tao memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Tao dengan tatapan bertanya.

"sudah diam.." gertak Tao pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan dan heran dengan sikap Tao.

.

Dari kejauhan Kris menatap punggung Tao muram. Ia merasa Tao mulai menjauhi dirinya. Terselip perasaan sedih menyelimutinya. Rasanya seperti ia kehilangan sesuatu.

_Tapi bukankah ini kemauannya.. jadi untuk apa ia bersedih.. harusnya ia senang karena Tao mulai mengabulkan permintaannya._

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela.

'Benar aku harus senang...' batin Kris dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak berubah dengan wajah muramnya.

Tanpa ia tahu Lay menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Belakangan ini Kris seolah mulai mengabaikan dirinya. Terbersit rasa takut dihatinya. Meski Kris selalu bersamanya seminggu ini. Ia juga merasa jika Tao yang selalu mengganggu saat dirinya dan Kris bersama, kini mulai perlahan berhenti. Dan itu membuat Lay justru semakin takut akan kehilangan Kris.

'_Tao.. sebenarnya kau siapa dimasa lalu Kris..' tanyanya dalam hati._ Lay bealih menatap punggung kecil Tao yang berada didepannya.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari empat hari ini Tao mengikuti kata-kata Sehun untuk selalu menyibukan diri dengan sesuatu. Dan sepertinya sedikit berhasil. Ia bisa melupakan sejenak tentang Kris, Lay maupun hal yang menganggu hatinya. Tao juga sudah jarang berinteraksi langsung dengan Kris. Karena apa..? karena setiap kali Tao sampai disekolah, Tao selalu menyibukkan diri mengerjakan tugas maupun soal dalam buku-buku pelajarannya. Saat istirahat ia selalu mencari cara agar dirinya sesibuk mungkin, entah itu mengejarkan soal-soal dibukunya ataupun pergi kekantin bersama Baekhyun, bermain basket, bicara dengan Sehun tentang hutangnya dan sebagainya. Dan ketika pulang sekolah ia selalu mengambil langkah cepat untuk segera pulang.

Dan tanpa Tao sadari itu membuat Kris semakin geram dengan sikap Tao. ia tak suka diabaikan Tao seperti ini. Tapi ini yang ia inginkan. Tao mulai menjauhinya, menghindarinya.

_Jika Tao saja mulai bisa melakukannya mengapa ia tidak..? inilah saat dimana ia harus memilih, cinta pertamanya atau cinta baru yang datang padanya.._

Dan Kris.. ia butuh waktu tentang mana yang ia akan pilih nantinya.

.

.

.

Kantin sekolah. Disinilah Tao saat ini. Memakan makanannya yang terasa pahit dalam mulutnya. Sendirian.. Tao merasa kesepian hari ini. Baekhyun, orang yang selalu menemaninya tak masuk hari ini. Tao tak mengetahui alasan mengapa Baekhyun tak masuk hari ini. Chanyeol..? ia sedang menemani Jaejoong, sang eomma dirumah sakit. Dan Entah kebetulan atau memang sengaja Kris juga tak kesekolah hari ini. Tao mendorong makanannya agar sedikit menjauh. Tao meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia menatap tubuh-tubuh orang yang sedang melintas didepan mata pandanya. Hingga ia melihat salah satu dari mereka berhenti dihadapanya. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangannya menangkap seorang gadis cantik yang kini sedang membawa sebuah nampan ditangannya yang Tao yakini itu adalah makanan yang baru saja dibelinya.

"boleh aku duduk disini.." tanyanya dengan senyum manis yang menampakkan lesung disalah satu pipinya. Tao membalas senyum gadis itu dengan senyum sinisnya. Ia.. gadis yang saat ini berada didepannya adalah Lay, pujaan hati tunangannya.

"aku tidak punya hak melarangmu duduk disitu.. tapi aku tidak suka kau berada disitu.. silahkan jika kau ingin duduk disitu.. aku akan pergi.." balas Tao sinis pada Lay dan mulai beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Lay. Ketika Tao berbalik, Lay berusaha menahan lengannya.

"aku ingin berbicara denganmu.. jadi bisakah kau duduk sebentar saja.." ucap Lay menaruh makanannya diatas meja dan masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao. tao menyentakkan tangan Lay, lalu kembali mendudukkan diri didepan Lay. Terdengar bisikkan-bisikan kecil dari para siswa dan siswi yang berada didalam kantin itu. Sepertinya mereka heran mengapa Tao bisa duduk bersama dengan orang sangat Tao benci.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku.." kata sinis. Inilah yang Tao yang Lay kenal, ia selalu to the point.

"siapa kau dimasa lalu Kris..?" Lay berusaha mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Jujur, ia tak ingin mendengar kenyataan menyakitkan dari mulut Tao. ia berharap Tao bukan siapa-siapa dimasa lalu Kris.

Tao sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut manis Lay. Tapi keterkejutan Tao tak berlangsung lama. Lalu Tao kembali mengukir senyum palsu kearah Lay. Tao menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Lay intens.

"kau ingin aku jawab bagaimana..?" gumam Tao sinis. Lay menundukkan kepalanya, menatap makanan yang berada didepanya.

"sudahlah,.. tidak penting.." Tao kembali beranjak pergi. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat mendengar ucapan lirih dari bibir Lay.

"tapi semua itu penting untukku.. aku mencintainya.. dan aku yakin ia juga mencintaiku.. jadi kumohon biarkan dia bersamaku.." pinta Lay menaikkan sedikit suaranya. Membuat semua siswa yang ada disana menatap kearah mereka. Hati Tao kembali terhempas dengan kerasnya pada sang bumi.

'_Huhh.. lihat itu.. jahat sekali Huang Zitao.. kenapa ia tidak melepaskan Kris untuk Lay saja yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang dirinya.. dan lagipula Kris mencintai Lay.. huh.. dasar gadis jahat..'_ terdengar bisikkan lirih dari salah anak yang berada disana.

'_benar.. dia gadis yang jahat, egois dan angkuh..'_

'_gadis itu tidak punya hati..'_

'_dia hanya beruntung karena orangtuanya memiliki segalanya..' _

'_tidak punya hati..'_

Bisikan-bisikan itu terus masuk kedalam gendang telinga Tao. Tao mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Setetes airmata kini telah jatuh dari mata pandanya, dengan segera ia menghapusnya agar tak ada siapapun yang melihatnya. Tao berbalik kearah Lay yang saat ini masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"menderita sekali kau.. heh.." ketus Tao menyeringai. Lay menegakkan kepalanya menatap Tao bingung.

"kau mencintainya bukan..? biarkan dia bahagia.. biarkan ia memilih yang akan menjadi kebahagianya.." sahut Lay berdiri dari posisi awalnya.

"kenapa.. kenapa sekarang kau malah memohon-mohon padaku untuk melepaskannya..? bukankah dulu kita sudah sepakat untukmu mengalah dan membiarkan Kris bersamaku.. aku memang melihatmu menolak Kris.. tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku melihatmu mempertahankannya.." jawaban Tao membuat Lay mengingat kembali ketika ia menolak Kris untuk kembali dan menciumnya dirinya saat itu, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya ia mendapati Tao sedang memergokinya dan Kris tengah berciuman.

"aku mencintainya Tao.. tapi kau berada diantara kami.." gumam Lay lirih.

"jika kau mengatakan akulah yang berada diantara kalian.. seharusnya kau tahu dimana posisimu saat mengenal Kris.. kau mengenalnya disaat aku tak berada bersamanya.. ini semua memang bukan salahmu.. tapi aku juga mencintainya.. jadi salahkah aku jika aku ingin mengambil tempatku kembali.." kata-kata Tao yang baru saja masuk kedalam telinga Lay, benar-benar membuat hati sang malaikat remuk. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh yang tak pernah mengetahui kenyataan ini. Yang ia tahu hanya Kris dipaksa untuk bertunangan dengan Tao tanpa tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka sebelumnya.

"jadi sejak awal ini tempatmu..? maaf.. maafkan aku.." Lay meneteskan airmatanya lagi. Sungguh kakinya tak dapat untuk berdiri lagi sekarang. Lay merasakan tubuhnya sedikit oleng kebelakang, tapi untunglah ada Xiumin yang baru saja datang dengan Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua pundak lemah Lay.

"hei.. apa yang kau lakukan padanya..!" bentak Kyungsoo mendorong pundak Tao dengan keras hingga Tao terjatuh terduduk dilantai. Tao mencoba berdiri dan membalas Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo justru kembali mendorongnya hingga Tao terjatuh lagi. Semua yang berada mulai panik.

"kali ini kami tidak akan tinggal diam Tao.. kau membuat sahabatku menangis lagi.. jangan mentang-mentang ayahmu salah satu donatur terbesar sekolah kau jadi berbuat semaumu.." Kyungsoo mengambil segelas minuman bekas yang Tao minum tadi. Kyungsoo mengarahkannya pada Tao dan menyiram tubuh Tao dengan minuman tersebut. Tao benar-benar geram saat ini. Dia berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ia terjatuh. Sebenarnya Tao ingin memukul Kyungsoo tapi tangannya justru terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi tindakkannya.

"HUANG ZITAO.." suara tegas yang sangat ia kenal berdengung ditelingannya. Tao menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu.

.

"appa.." panggil Tao pelan. Iya.. Huang Hangeng, saat ini berada dihadapan Tao dengan pandangan marah. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tak berani menatap mata tajam sang appa.

Kyungsoo berdiri, ia merapikan pakaiannya. Ia takut jika ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena bertengkar dengan Tao, putri tunggal orang yang saat ini berada dihadapannya.

Hangeng berjalan menghampiri Tao bersama dengan salah seorang guru disekolah ini. Awalnya Hangeng datang untuk memberikan dana tahunan yang biasa diberikan oleh perusahaannya pada sekolah ini. Tapi ia tak menduga jika rencananya mengelilingi sebentar sekolah, ia akan melihat sang putri tercinta sedang mendorong seorang siswi dan sedang berusaha memukulnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan.." tanya Hangeng agak dingin.

"tidak ada.." jawab Tao berusaha bersikap tenang. Hangeng menghela nafas pelan.

"ikut appa.. dan kau juga.." suruh Hangeng pada Tao juga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sebentar untuk memberi hormat pada Hangeng, lalu berjalan mengikuti Hangeng. Sedangkan Tao masih tetap berdiri disana tanpa bereaksi apapun untuk mengikuti perintah Hangeng. Namun hal itu disadari oleh Hangeng. Hangeng berhenti menolehkan kepalanya pada sedikit.

"jika kau masih tetap berdiri disana.. appa pastikan kau akan mendapatkan hukuman lebih.." ancam Hangeng kembali berjalan meninggalkan Tao. Tao menatap Hangeng tak percaya, lalu memaksa kakinya berjalan untuk mengikuti Hangeng. Tao sedikit melirik Lay yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Xiumin.

.

.

.

Hangeng menatap putrinya tak percaya. Ia heran mengapa Tao berubah seperti ini. Kemana sikap putri polosnya itu, dimana Tao manis yang selama ini bersamanya. Hangeng menggertakkan giginya geram. Sejak tadi Tao sama sekali tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Hangeng menatap Kyungsoo.

Terdapat empat orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Kepala sekolah, Huang Hangeng, Do Kyungsoo dan juga Huang Zitao.

"apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu.." tanya Hangeng pada Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"maaf.. tuan Huang.. saya tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.. ketika saya datang, saya melihat sahabat saya, Zhang Yixing menangis.. dan saya yakin itu karena putri anda.." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Hei.. aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.." bentak Tao kesal pada Kyungsoo.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara Huang Zitao.." sahut Hangeng menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyentuhnya appa.." Tao sungguh kesal pada ayahnya. Pasalnya Hangeng terkesan lebih membela Kyungsoo dibanding dirinya.

"tutup mulutmu.. tadi appa sudah memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk memberi penjelasan terlebih dahulu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menggunakannya.. kau hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.. jadi jangan salahkan appa jika appa ingin mendengarkan Kyungsoo bicara.." sungguh appa yang sangat bijaksana.

Kyungsoo menyeringai mendapatkan pembelaan dari Hangeng. Kyungsoo kagum dengan Hangeng, yang sama sekali tak membela putrinya.

"kau boleh keluar Kyungsoo.. terimakasih sudah menjelaskan.." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Hangeng berbicara lagi padanya.

"jika kau mengkhawatirkan kau akan dikeluarkan.. kau tenang saja, selama kau tidak melanggar aturan sekolah kau tidak akan dikeluarkan.." ucap Hangeng. Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus pada Hangeng.

"gomawo tuan Huang.." balas Kyungsoo kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan dengan jelas sekali Tao menatap Kyungsoo tak suka.

.

"sebenarnya anak appa itu aku atau dia.." teriak Tao tanpa memperdulikan bahwa kepala sekolah masih berada didalam ruangan itu. Hangeng menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"dasar anak nakal.., sekarang jelaskan pada appa.. kenapa kau membuat sahabatnya menangis..? dari pernyataan yang Kyungsoo berikan sepertinya kau pernah melakukannya lebih dari sekali.." tanya Hangeng yang sedang terduduk didepan Tao. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya tak berani menatap mata tegas sang appa.

"baik.. appa tarik semua fasilitas yang telah appa berikan padamu.. mobil, credit card, ATM termasuk ponselmu.. lalu bersihkan lapangan basket diluar selama satu bulan.. dan kepala sekolah yang akan mengawasimu.. mengerti..!" hukum Hangeng pada Tao. kepala sekolah menganggukan kepala pada Hangeng.

"TERSERAH.." teriak Tao kesal berjalan keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Hangeng kembali membuatnya tercengang dengan ucapannya.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi.. appa belum selesai bicara Huang Zitao.. taruh ponsel, dompet dan kunci mobilmu diatas meja ini.." Tao menatap ayahnya kesal dan menghampiri Hangeng, lalu meletakkan ponsel, dompet dan kunci mobilnya didepan sang appa. Lalu berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Hangeng menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan putrinya. Sekali-kali mengerasi Tao sedikit tak masalah, agar Tao mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya.

.

.

.

.

Dihari berikutnya Tao sedang menyapu lapangan basket saat jam keempat pelajaran. Sepertinya hari ini tubuhnya akan terasa pegal semua. Untung saja semua anak sedang mendapatkkan pelajaran mereka didalam kelas. Jadi Tao tidak akan terlalu kesal hari ini.

"hufffttt.. lelah.." keluhnya mendudukkan diri ditengah-tengah lapangan bersama dengan tumpukan sampah dedaunan.

"apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau dihukum seperti ini..?" suara berat Chanyeol mulai mendekati Tao. Tao yang terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang dibelakangnya hanya, mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersenggal.

"hah.. bisa tidak.. kau tidak mengagetiku.." bentak Tao. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Tao.

"kau mengerjai orang lagi..?" tanyanya lagi.

Tao terlihat sedikit berfikir. ia sedikit ragu mengatakannya pada Chanyeol.

"dan kulihat.. kau mulai menghindari Kris.." sambung Chanyeol lagi. Tao memandang Chanyeol kesal.

Bayangkan saja.. kenapa Chanyeol selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Atau jangan-jangan ia memiliki indera keenam. Tao jadi sedikit takut pada Chanyeol, karena pasti Chanyeol bisa melihat makhluk-mahkluk abstrak. Tao menggaruk leher belakangnya yang sedikit merinding karena imajinasinya sendiri.

"Hei Panda..! kenapa jadi melamun..!" Chanyeol menaikkan nada suaranya membuat Tao kembali terlonjak kaget.

"tidak apa.. ChanChan-oppa mau bantu tidak..?" balas Tao ketus.

"apa balasan jika aku membantumu..?" dasar Chanyeol.. ditanya malah balik bertanya..

"aku sudah tak memiliki apapun sekarang.." kata Tao. Chanyeol menyerngitkan ujung alisnya.

'Apa maksudnya tak memiliki apapun. Sejak kapan ia jadi merendah seperti itu..' batin Chanyeol.

"sudahlah.. pergi sana.." usirnya pada Chanyeol. Tao mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar segera pergi. Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan perkataan Tao tadi. Ia hanya menuruti dorongan dan ucapan Tao untuk pergi meninggalkan Tao.

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap dua orang yang sedang berinteraksi dibawah sana dari ruang kelasnya, tempat duduknya yang berada dipinggir dekat jendela yang mengarah keluar itu membuatnya melihat semua dengan sangat jelas. Chanyeol yang tadi meminta izin pada sang seongsaenim kekamar mandi ternyata saat ini menemui Tao yang sedang dihukum dibawah sana. Mata elangnya menatap mereka tajam. Sungguh, ia serasa tak pernah rela menatap Tao bersama dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa ia sadari ia mematahkan pensil yang ada ditangannya.

Klekkk..

Suara patahan pensil itu terdengar diseluruh ruang kelas yang notabene-nya masih tenang karena Minho-seongsaenim sedang menyuruh mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka. Semua anak menatap kearah Kris dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka, dan dengan tenang mengambil pensilnya yang lain dan kembali mengejarkan tugasnya. Tanpa ambil pusing semua siswa kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tugas mereka. tangan Kris memegang dada kirinya kuat.

'_ini lebih sakit dari apa yang kubayangkan..' _sambungnya lagi.

Ponsel Kris bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan yang masuk. Kris mengambil ponselnya, tetap seperti dugaannya. Pesan itu memang dari Kyuhyun-eomma tercinta.

'ajak Tao makan malam besok..' Kris membaca pesan itu dengan raut wajah kesal.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengajak Tao makan malam jika Tao terus menghindarinya seperti ini. Kris memasukkan ponselnya dengan kasar kedalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Tao membereskan buku-buku sekolahnya. Sesuai dugaannya badannya terasa pegal. Tao menatap Baekhyun juga Chanyeol yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan sedikit candaan kecil dari Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat serasi dimata pandanya. Tao tersenyum kecil. Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar tapi lengannya sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang.

Tao memandang orang itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"eomma ingin kau makan malam dirumah besok.." ucapnya dengan nada datar. Tao berusaha menahan kemabli getaran hatinya. Getaran yang membuat hatinya kembali sakit saat menatap pemuda dihadapannya saat ini. Iya tentu saja.. Kris Wu.

"hn.. hari sabtu saja.." jawab Tao menepis dengan halus tangan besar Kris yang berada di lengannya. Tao berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kris. Baekhyun yang menyadari ditinggal oleh Tao pun langsung berlari mengejar Tao. Menyisakan Chanyeol, Kris, dan Lay bersama Kyungsoo juga Xiumin.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kris yang masih menatap sendu kepergian Tao. Rasanya lama sekali ia tidak bicara banyak dengan kawan lamanya itu. Terhitung sejak Tao pindah ke Cina, lalu dirinya yang pergi ke London untuk mengikuti sang appa juga eomma-nya yang bekerja disana.

"Kris.. bisakah kita bicara sambil minum kopi..?" tawar Chanyeol pada Kris. Kris menoleh. Kris memandang Chanyeol sekilas. Ia hanya sedikit heran, mengapa Chanyeol baru mengajaknya minum kopi setelah sekian lama.

"aku sibuk.." tolak Kris.

"sibuk..? ah.. sibuk mengantar mantan kekasihmu..? atau masih kekasihmu..?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit dibuat-buat. Dan yang perlu digaris bawahi disini adalah Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"tahu apa kau.. jangan ikut campur..!" jawab Kris dingin.

"aku membiarkannya bersamamu karena aku tahu dia mencintaimu.. jika kau masih menyia-nyiakan itu.. lebih baik akhiri semua ini.." balas Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris. Lay menatap mereka dengan sedih. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Airmatanya kembali mengalir tanpa ia inginkan.

Kris mematung dan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh meninggalkan dirinya.

"ayo Lay pulang.." ajak Xiumin tersenyum manis pada Lay begitu juga Kyungsoo. Lay tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk pada Xiumin dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo dan Lay. Kris menoleh kearah mereka. Ternyata ia baru sadar jika masih ada orang lain berada dikelasnya. Setidaknya ia baru sadar jika Lay ada disana.

"Lay.." panggil Kris pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Lay. Lay sedikit berinteraksi dengan Xiumin juga Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka meniggalkan Lay dan Kris berdua disana.

.

"Hei.." sapa Lay tersenyum canggung pada Kris. Rasanya sangat susah bagi Lay untuk bersikap biasa terhadap Kris dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"hei.. aku antar kau pulang.." tawar Kris sedikit menggenggam tangan Lay. Lay menepis tangan Kris lembut.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan jika Tao pernah menjadi salah satu orang yang berharga untukmu..? kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarnya darimu..? kenapa aku harus mendengarnya dari orang lain..? kenapa kau harus menjadikan aku sebagai orang ketiga diantara kalian..? kau tahu.. ini sungguh sakit Kris.. sakit.." tangis Lay pecah.

Kris memandang Lay sedih, ia benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Lay seperti ini. Ia merasa menjadi pemuda paling brengsek didunia ini. Menyakiti hati dua wanita dalam hidupnya. Huang Zitao dan Zhang Yixing dua wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya, atau salah satunya masih berada dalam hatinya..?

"mianhe Lay.. aku—.." ucapan Kris terputus.

"cukup.. akhiri semua ini.." potong Lay. Kris menatap Lay sedih.

"baik.. mianhe..sudah menyakitimu.. sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menjadimu orang ketiga.. dulu aku berfikir.. mungkin dengan bersamamu.. aku bisa melupakan Tao yang saat itu pergi.. aku akui aku bahagia saat bersamamu.. tapi rasaku bersamamu sungguh berbeda dengan yang kurasakan dengan Tao.." jelas Kris lirih.

"aku hanya pelampiasan.." gumam Lay pelan namun cukup tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Kris.

"tidak Lay.. sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan itu.." sahut Kris cepat. Lay mendongakkan kepalanya.

Lay berjalan meninggalkan Kris. Ia tak ingin lagi mendengarkan penjelasan lebih dari Kris. Ia takut ia akan jatuh lagi dalam pesona pemuda bermarga Wu itu. Terselip sedikit rasa untuk berharap Kris mengejarnya dan memohonnya agar tidak meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi kenyataannya pemuda itu hanya terdiam menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berbuat apapun.

Lebih baik seperti ini. Lebih baik Lay melupakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang saat ini berada dibelakangnya. Begitupun dengan Kris, ia sungguh tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mengerti bagaimana cara memperlakukan sebuah hati yang sudah ia sakiti.

"tunggu Lay.." cegah Kris mentap punggung Lay. Lay menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"kuharap kita masih bisa berteman.. aku senang aku pernah bahagia bersamamu.." sambung Kris pelan. Lay sedikit menengokkan kepalanya sedikit. Mendengar suara berat Kris, seakan kakinya terasa berat untuk kembali melangkah. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat Kris berjalan melewatinya dan terus berjalan tanpa kembali menoleh kearahnya.

Tubuhnya seakan lemas saat Kris sudah tak terlihat dari hadapannya. Tubuhnya melorot kebawah, airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa mau ia hentikan. Hatinya hancur saat melihat kepergian sang mantan kekasih yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Jemarinya menekan dada kirinya dengan kuat. Berharap sakit itu sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menaiki bus yang baru saja berhenti didepannya. Seperti biasa ia berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan naik bus. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda hari ini. Lihat itu.. Sehun mengucek matanya agak kasar. 'Benar.. itu Tao-sunbae..' batinya memastikan.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri orang yang ia yakini sebagai Huang Zitao, sang sunbae yang sangat sombong. Sehun menepuk pundak kanan Tao.

"yyyaaa! Tao-sunbae.." panggilnya keras. Tao menatap Sehun panik sungguh ia tak ingin ketahuan oleh salah satu teman sekolahnya ataupun murid lain yang bersekolah di Exo Internasional High School. Pasalnya selama ini ia selalu menggunakan mobil mewahnya itu jika kesekolah. Apa kata mereka jika ia sekarang berangkat naik bus, padahal ia sudah berhenti dihalte yang lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya... tapi mengapa Sehun masih saja bisa bertemu dengannya...

"HAHAHAHA... benarkah ini kau.. HAHAHA.. dimana mobil yang selalu mencipratkan air padaku itu.." tanya Sehun sambil tertawa keras didalam bus. Membuat orang-orang yang berada didalam bus menatap mereka heran.

"diam Hunn.. kau membuat mereka melihat kearah kita..!" Tao memasang wajah kesal pada Sehun, lalu menarik Sehun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"HAHAHA.. kenapa..? apa appa-mu sudah bangkrut hingga kau naik bus seperti ini.. Hhahahah.." ejek Sehun masih tertawa dengan keras.

"kau menghinaku..!" balas Tao sengit.

"HAHAHA.. tidak.. tapi jika kau beranggapan begitu tidak apa.. itu balasan karena kau sering menghinaku.." Sehun masih terkikik pelan melihat wajah cemberut Tao.

"jika appa-ku sudah bangkrut, tidak mungkin appa-ku masih memberikan uang pada dewan sekolah.. untuk siswa-siswa sepertimu.." masih saja Tao bisa menghina.

"ne,... jadi apa yang terjadi padamu.. hingga kau naik bus seperti ini..? apa berita yang kudengar hari ini benar..? kau ketahuan appa-mu bertengkar dengan temanmu..? lalu kau sedang dihukum appa-mu sendiri..? Hahahaha.. sungguh sulit dipercaya.. hahaha.." terka Sehun.

"SUDAH JANGAN TERTAWA LAGI SEHUN.." teriak Tao. membuat semua yang berada didalam bus kembali menoleh kearah mereka. Sehun menghentikan tawanya meski masih terlihat menahannya dengan cekikikan pelan.

"jadi benar dugaanku..?khekheke.." ejek Sehun lagi. Tao memberikan deathglare pada Sehun. Lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"baik-baik.. aku tidak akan tertawa lagi..!" sambung Sehun. Beralih memandang keluar.

"sekarang beritahu aku cara selanjutnya.." pinta Tao tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun. Sehun mengerti maksud Tao.

"apa caraku berhasil..? baiklah.. cara selanjutnya adalah relakan dia dan jadi dirimu sendiri.." kata Sehun tulus. Tao menatap mata Sehun berharap menemukan sebuah keyakinan disana. Dan iya.. mata Sehun mengatakan sebuah keyakinan disana.

'relakan dia dan jadi dirimu sendiri..'

'relakan dia dan jadi dirimu sendiri...'

'relakan dia dan jadi dirimu sendiri...'

Kata-kata itu terus berutar dalam otak Tao bahkan hingga sampai dirumah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, selama ini ia bukan Huang Zitao sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya dulu Tao bukanlah anak yang pintar seperti saat ini.. dulu Tao adalah seorang murid yang biasa saja, hingga akhirnya ia kembali ke Korea dan mendapati Kris sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang menjadi salah satu idola sekolah, sejak saat itu Tao berusaha keras untuk masuk kelas akselerasi selama 6 bulan dan ia dinyatakan sudah setara dengan siswa kelas tiga. Bahkan sekarangpun Tao masih terus berusaha untuk mempertahankan nilainya agar ia tidak kembali diturunkan dikelas dua. Ia berusaha menjadi pusat perhatian disekolah dan berusaha menyaingi Lay disekolah, dan posisi sang sang appa disekolah itu benar-benar sangat menguntungkan bagi dirinya.

Semua itu hanya satu tujuan. Bersama Kris Wu. Itulah kenapa ia berusaha mati-matian. Tao merenungi semua apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Ia sering membuat orang tersiksa karena tingkah jahilnya, mengerjai Lay, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan masih banyak lagi murid yang menjadi bulan-bulannya bersama Himchan dan Zelo dulu.

"menjadi diri sendiri..? tidak ada salahnya.." gumam Tao memasuki rumahnya. Kakinya terasa sakit. Karena tidak terbiasa berjalan dari halte bus yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Tao berjalan menuju lantai dua rumahnya. tapi yang ia lihat benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Saat ini appa dan eomma-nya sedang makan siang dengan nyamannya bersama Kris Wu. Yang benar saja..? kalau begini caranya.. ia akan benar-benar susah untuk melepaskan Kris.

'oh Tuhan.. kenapa kau memberikan perasaan ini padaku..' keluh Tao dalam hati.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan sepertinya Heechul menyadari keberadaan Tao. Lalu memanggil Tao dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Tao-baby.. kemarilah kita makan bersama disini.." panggilnya. Tao menghampiri mereka dengan langkah gontai. Ia menatap Kris tak suka. Dan Kris membalasnya dengan sebuah seringaian yang menurut Tao sama sekali tidak jelas.

"tumben sekali kau mau makan siang disini tanpa kupaksa.." ucap Tao frontal. Heechul dan Hangeng menatap mereka bingung.

"bisakah kau tak bicara sejujur itu.." balas Kris tersenyum manis pada Tao. Membuat Tao serasa ingin memukul keras bibir tipis Kris itu.

"hei.. sudah, sini Tao-baby kau pasti belum makan siang.." Tao mendudukan diri disamping Heechul. Lalu meraih makanannya. Kris menatap Tao yang sedang makan. Cara makan Tao masih sama seperti yang dulu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Hangeng yang menyadari senyuman Kris pun ikut tersenyum tipis.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Hangeng terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali kekantornya untuk kembali bekerja begitupun dengan Heechul, ia sedang bersiap untuk kembali menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai seorang desainer. Itulah kesibukan keluarga ini, sesibuk apapun mereka, mereka tetap akan meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang ataupun makan malam bersama putri semata wayang mereka.

"Kris.. bisakah kau menjaga Tao.. kurasa kami akan sangat sibuk hari ini.." pinta Heechul pada Kris. Kris tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Heechul. Sedangkan Hangeng hanya menepuk pundak Kris. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kris bersama Heechul.

.

.

Kris kembali memasuki rumah besar itu. Kakinya terus melangkah untuk mencari keberadaan Tao. tentu saja gadis itu berada dikamarnya. Ia meraih kenop pintu kamar itu. Dilihatnya Tao yang sedang tertidur bersama puluhan boneka panda yang berada diatas ranjangnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri dengan keras kearah ranjang Tao. Tao sedikit terlojak dengan tingkah Kris. Tao setengah mendudukkan dirinya.

"apa-apaan kau ini..!" bentaknya keras. Tapi Kris sama sekali tak menggubris bentakannya, ia justru semakin menyamankan posisinya dan menjadikan boneka panda besar kesayangan Tao menjadi bantal kepalanya. Tao mengeram kesal lalu menarik boneka panda kesayangannya menjauh dari Kris.

"JANGAN SENTUH MR. PANDAKU..!" teriak Tao tepat ditelinga Kris. Kris mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa hampir tuli karena teriak Tao.

"berharga sekali boneka itu untukmu.." kata Kris masih tetap berbaring disisi kiri Tao.

"tentu saja.. dia selalu mendengarkanku isi hatiku.. tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu mengatakan aku tidak punya hati.." gumam Tao pelan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"maafkan aku.. bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal.." balas Kris menatap Tao sendu. Tao menatap Kris bingung. Sungguh Tao tak ingin kembali terhempas dengan harapan-harapan yang Kris berikan.

"tidak mau.. aku tak ingin jatuh lagi.. tubuhku sakit semua asal kau tahu itu.." ketus Tao dengan kesal. Kris menarik tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh Tao memang selalu terasa untuk dipeluk olehnya.

"aku sudah mengakhirinya dengan Lay sesuai keinginanmu.. aku sudah menyakitimu dan dirinya.. tapi itu semua terasa lebih sakit saat kau berusaha menjauhiku.. aku tarik keinginanku untuk kau melepaskan aku.." kata Kris lagi. Tao berusaha menutup kedua telinganya, tapi suara Kris masih terus terdengar.

"seorang pria yang menarik kata-katanya sendiri.. itu tidak lebih dari seorang pencundang..! apa kau tak pernah mendengar itu.." ejek Tao masih dalam pelukan Kris.

"aku akui aku memang pencundang.. bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih tak ingin mengakui jika aku masih mencintaimu.." Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda yang saat ini memeluk tubuhnya.

_Jadi selama ini Kris masih mencintainya seperti dulu.._

_Haruskah ia senang.. Haruskah ia melupakan usahanya untuk melupakan Kris.._

"kenapa kau mengatakan cinta padaku saat aku sedang berusaha melepaskanmu.." gumam Tao membalas pelukan Kris. Kris mengecup puncuk kepala Tao lembut.

"tidak.. jangan lepaskan aku.. dan jika kau memang masih berniat melepaskanku.. akan aku tunjukkan siapa yang lebih berkuasa disini.." balas Kris dengan nada tegas. Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris dengan kasar. Lalu memukul dada Kris keras, tapi bagi Kris itu hanya pukulan kecil.

"kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang memaksaku..? jangan bilang kau ingin menggunakan kekuasaan Siwon-ahjussi untuk memaksaku.." aura kemarahan Tao sudah mulai menguar didalam kamar itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak berarti apapun untuk Kris Wu.

"tentu saja.. kenapa tidak..? appa-ku cukup berpengaruh disini.." balas Kris menyeringai. Ia tahu Tao sudah tak akan bisa berkutik. Tao menatap Kris marah.

"DASAR NAGA PEDO... jelek.." umpat Tao memukuli tubuh Kris dengan salah satu boneka pandanya.

Kris kembali menarik tubuh Tao. Kedalam pelukannya hanya saja hanya saja saat ini Kris berada diatas tubuh Tao. Nafas Tao sedikit tersenggal menahan marah.

"sekarang aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu bukan..? kita sudah resmi sebagai tunangan.." Kris memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Tao. Kris menyambar bibir plum Tao dengan bibirnya. Manis.., bibir Tao masih sama seperti yang dulu. Tao berusaha berontak dalam pelukan ciuman Kris. Tapi Kris justru menyeringai mendapati reaksi Tao. Kris melumat bibir Tao dengan sedikit kasar. Lalu melepaskan bibir Tao saat dirasa Tao hampir kehilangan oksigennya.

"bagaimana jika kita melanjutkanya.." Tao melempar boneka pandanya hingga mengenai wajah Kris.

"jangan harap.." jawab Tao cepat membuat Kris memasang seringaian tampannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

\.

...

Mian telat update,... habis masih sibuk.. mungkin setelah ini akan lebih sibuk lagi...

Bagaimana Chap ini..? kalau menurutku ini fic kurang dapet feel.,,! bosankah..? atau masih kurang panjang..? makasih sudah mereview Chap kemarin.. sungguh aku mencintai kalian.. muaaaacchhhh... aku terharu.. meski ada yang salah paham..

Sekali lagi terimakasih.. aku mencintai kalian..

MUAAACCHHH... *dilempar reader*..

Pai...


End file.
